


The Doctor And Mr. Jones

by Helice



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Temporary Character Death, Time Lords and Ladies, timelord!Ianto
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-01
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helice/pseuds/Helice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor认为他在宇宙间是独自一个了——但Torchwood正要证明他是错的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Doctor And Mr. Jones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/846878) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



_**[翻译] [Torchwood/Dr Who(火炬木/神秘博士)] The Doctor And Mr. Jones·上 (R, Janto)**_  
The Doctor And Mr. Jones (Torchwood/Who crossover)

作者：sam_storyteller  
译者：优伶 / Helice  
授权：  
Hello Helice!  
This is Sam_Storyteller, emailing you about translations. Welcome to  
Torchwood fandom! You are more than welcome to translate my fics into  
Chinese as long as you make sure my name stays attached, and you link  
me when they're done, because I'd love to see them. Not that I can  
read them, but it's still fun to look :)

分级：R，因为有Jack / Ianto的小淘气，不过不多。  
角色 / 配对：Jack / Ianto；除此以外是良识。  
原文地址：<http://sam-storyteller.livejournal.com/122875.html#cutid1>

简介：Doctor认为他在宇宙间是独自一个了——但Torchwood正要证明他是错的。

剧透：2008 Christmas Special (Dr. Who)，203 “To The Last Man" (Torchwood)

作者注：真的不是角色死亡文。我保证。  
译者注：噗呼呼，timelord!Ianto是Torchwood Fandom的必读！各位读者请坐稳，TARDIS开动！

***

What will we do if we marry a tinker?  
Our true lovers, what will we do then?  
Only sell a tin can,  
And walk on with me man,  
And we'll yodel it over again.

  
Ianto一直都对时间着迷。早在他发现Jack是个时空旅行者之前（那是在他发现Jack是不死者 _之后_ ，想想这全都太不公平了），甚至是在加入Torchwood之前就已经是这样。

他还年幼的时候除了每个小时以外不懂得衡量时间，但他可以坐在那儿耐心地看着一个钟直到大指针绕一圈踏回十二，然后他就知道时间了。然后他学会了半点：七点半，八点半，十二点半。在那之后就只是除法再除法直到他发现了 _秒_ 。

秒钟棒极了。他爱不停运动的秒针那精致的长度，比起毫无优雅可言的分针和得意洋洋的胖时针要微妙准确多少啊。

他父母告诉他直到他六岁之前他们都担心他不太对劲，因为那些钟表。有时候他奇怪自己是不是真的对劲。

九岁的时候他发现了科幻小说和所有的那些书，关于外星生物和机器和特别是时间旅行。Well，那就没有回头路了。科幻就 _在_ 那里。那意味着Ianto也得在那里。即使他得作为tea boy在那里也好。在Torchwood当跑腿比在别的任何地方当顶头上司都要棒。再说那工作也有自己的好处呢。

那一晚他躺在床上——Jack的床上——瞧着他在床头桌上——Jack的床头桌上——腕表的秒针转了一圈又一圈。看着某些别的东西滴答滴答地走过它一生中的命运感觉是那么平和，一个简单却重要的任务，标记着时间。Ianto会乐意成为秒针，安静地移动着，完成简单的任务。即使Torchwood并不，从本质上，简单。 _从不_ 。

例如说，Jack。

凌晨一点二十四分。Jack的手，现在正搁在Ianto的腰间，连接着Jack的手臂，在Ianto的臀上。那连接到Jack的身体，紧靠着他的。Jack的身体有Jack的头在肩膀上，而Jack的头正枕在Ianto的颈窝。Jack的身体里有他的肺，随着Jack轻微的鼾声扩张又收缩。一个人类的身体有多复杂啊。

如果他把Jack分成片断会比较容易构想整体，再说如果他这么做听起来会临床得足以让Ianto能够把所有那些压倒性的 _感情_ 控制住。恐惧和焦虑没有那么坏，他习惯了，但所有的快乐和吸引力和兴奋当然是无法被压抑在Ianto可笑而瘦长、有对大耳朵的身体里。他想象有着完美外表的人们，像Jack和Tosh和Owen，不需要钟表和秒针和计时来把它们全部关住。对他们这没有那么愚蠢。这就是为什么他最喜欢Gwen——自然是除了Jack以外——因为她看上去很完美，然后她笑，然后就有那个大大的空隙在她的门牙中间说道， _这是一个能感觉到你的痛苦的女人_ 。

准八点时Ianto正在吃晚餐……正在跟Jack Harkness _约会_ 。他不确定为什么他在跟Jack约会，除了自己被问到，还有至少这是一个让Jack停止谈论他对办公室隔间不正常的迷恋的方法。九点四十六分，他们回到了Torchwood，Ianto正要去泡茶，Jack截住他把他拉近吻了他。跟Jack的第三个吻，九点四十七分又三秒。

十点过九分，Jack的手指梳在Ianto发间，在解开他衬衫的扣子，和宣称他完美之后。当然被称作完美很不错，可Ianto不是笨蛋。也许他能填补Jack的某些需要，但是Jack会比他长命——而早在Ianto死前好一段时间，Jack就会觉得他无聊了。

Ianto记得感觉如何，他的拇指滑进Jack松紧裤带下（十点十六分）在Jack吻他的同时把它们解下来。那不知怎地是一项非常复杂的行动。

提醒一下，不如另外某些事那样复杂。Ianto不会有多容易忘记十点三十二分的。他从来没——任何意义上他都不是一个处子但他从来没有跟另一个男人做过 _不管他们说在学校里如何，非常感谢_ 还有，well，要连接两个正极在生物学上就跟在工程学上一样困难，而Ianto不像Jack对所有事都准备得那么好。也许他的——迟疑是Jack认为完美的部分。

总之Jack的手和唇和他所有的其它部分都 _确实_ 完美，而且Jack知道怎么以Ianto从未想象过的方法运用它们。

差十六分到十一点，Ianto忍不住要一直碰触Jack，于是在十一点一分Jack叫了Ianto的名字，以从来没有人叫Ianto名字的方式，Ianto忘记了怎么呼吸，那就是为什么当他咬了Jack的肩膀，重得足以留下淤伤时他甚至不知道时间。

“火性子，” 当Ianto讶异地看着自己留下的印记时Jack咕哝道。Jack轻轻拍拍他的脸，让他觉得稍微恢复了一点平衡。“就知道你会惊奇满载的。”

那不是拒绝，也没有勾起他的不安；那句话就只是那句话。Jack把Ianto安静的滴答装配进他的生活。

Ianto在黑暗中微笑了。Jack可以有只带世纪指针的表。一只沉重的黄铜世纪指针，以特殊的齿轮运转。你不会看得见它移动，但它一直都在动，非常缓慢，非常耐心。

他躺在Jack的床上，Jack沉沉睡着趴在他身上，看着每分钟过去直到起床的时间（六点三十二分）。然后他起身，泡上茶，烤些吐司——那在Jack醒过来之前就被Owen吃掉大半了。Ianto对他笑笑，什么都不说，那让Owen比他表现出来的更心烦得多。

然后Ianto外出购物，那随后被证实是他的大错误。因为，当某人在想着最近自己的生活有多棒，性爱和像他这样的人和让Owen烦恼，某人也许没有像他应该做的那样注意交通。

***

Oh, come, come with me to the old churchyard  
I will know the path through the soft green sward;  
Friends slumber there we were wont to regard  
We'll trace out their names in the old churchyard.

  
他们没有在喝酒。他们甚至并不确切是在哀悼。他们没有在工作或者吃东西或者吵架或者思考。他们只是在那儿。Jack想不知这是不是他死的时候他们所表现的样子，就是那一次，但只有一小部分的他在想。其余的部分在想其它更可怕的事情。

他坐在桌前，一手放在一个小小的圆形金属物体上，并不是什么不平常的东西。那也只是在那儿，你按下按钮的时候就跟任何秒表一样一分钟一分钟地数过去。滴答声被他的手掩住了，但他能感觉到（又或者那是他的脉搏）秒针一下一下的移动。他试过按钮但有什么坏掉了，它就是不停地滴答滴答滴答。

“你不会想到会是这样的，”Owen在沉默中开口。

“Owen，”Gwen向Jack侧了侧头警告道。Gwen认为他需要保护是很亲切，但Jack以前失去过其他人，部下 _以及_ 情人。而且经常的，像Ianto，两者皆是。他不认为Gwen或者Owen或者Tosh知道，但他不能肯定。Ianto是私密的类型而Jack尊重这份隐私。他并不明白对任何人隐瞒Ianto跟他睡了（一次，只有一次——well，总之是一晚）有什么意义，但你得小心对待二十一世纪的道德观，所以他照Ianto的例子去做，出于敬意。

“我只是在说我们都在想的，”Owen说。噢，Owen。以好斗代替所有其它情感是Owen的做法。也许那有用。“我是说你真的不会想到，不是吗。想到每周三次避免世界末日最后居然只是被辆车撞倒。”

想想看这只秒表还能运作真是个惊奇。想想Ianto不能了。Jack的手稍微握紧了。

“他说得对。我真的没有想到，”Tosh安静道。

“无意义的死亡让人们困惑，”Jack听到他自己说。“那就是理由。那没有意义。没有什么好补偿的，在——”

他打住了，再度低头看他的手。表的背面有一抹血迹，是Ianto请求——恳求，如果你相信目击者的证词——把他的秒表交给他紧握在手中的地方，在他生命的最后三分钟里。

Ianto喜欢时间。让他感觉安全。

“他没有家人，只除了我们，”Gwen说。“他这么告诉过我一次。Well。不是关于我们的那部分，那部分更像是……暗示的。”

“冷藏库里有给我们所有人的最终位置。”Jack说。

他拿起秒表走出会议室，想回他的办公室里，却走到了他们泡茶的放着小铁架和水壶的角落。这不公平；他才刚开始， _他们_ 才刚开始。每个人迟早都会从他身边被带走不公平。这是一个如此 _平常_ 的死亡不公平，因为这就是Ianto认为他所应得的那种死亡，因为Ianto仍然认为他很平常。

曾经认为。 _曾经_ 。

Jack甚至没意识到他把秒表扔到房间另一头去了，直至他听见玻璃的碎裂。其他人没有过来查看。但至少那蠢东西终于不再滴答响了。

***

For years we rhymed in couplets  
And we sang 'em two by two  
Now we hardly rhyme at all, but here's a few  
And if they hurt, there's bullets left to bite on  
Don't wait up, leave the light on  
I'll be home soon.

  
Ianto在一个暗房里醒过来时又冷又迷惑，不是躺在一张床上而是一张金属台上，那 _太过_ 熟悉到绝对让他感觉不适。

他试着坐起来，但一开始相当困难，因为他的胸口和大脑有些什么不对劲。感觉好像他抓不住自己呼吸的节奏，好像他的心跳得太快。不过他并不觉得晕，只是——太过头了。

一秒钟内他就接收了房间里的一切，每个细节在他的大脑中如同刀一般锐利，直到他不得不闭上眼睛。他思想中仍然存在的每个物体都有其附带的历史，不只是骨锯上的刻痕还有它被制造出来的方法和它怎么来到这里和使用骨锯截肢的老式木刻画面在他闭着的眼前掠过，还加上一些他在某处看过的随机的琐碎消息，关于Nelson如何下令温热截肢用的锯子因为在他截去手臂时他觉得那太冷了——那儿，他是在 _QI_ 上看到的，不是吗，在听着Gwen谈论她有次遇见Alan Davies的时候，还有Jack在评论着Stephen Fry嗓音的优越——

他用掌跟使力压住双眼，认真地集中视线在黑暗中飞舞的火花直到他能清楚地思考。非常谨慎地，他再次睁开眼睛。

他全身光裸，之前穿着的衣物被卷成一团塞在桌台下面的一个袋子里，看样子是从他身上被剪下来的。真可惜，他很喜欢那条领带的。不过门边的柜里有一套几乎没用过的新手术袍，而现在不是挑三拣四的时候。他用像木偶般感觉古怪的双手穿上，再从门外一个挂钩上拿了一件大衣。他在附近一个房间里的锁柜翻来倒去直至找到一双合适他的鞋，然后就像那医院是他的一样昂首阔步走出大门——如果你要从哪里逃跑的话就该这么做。

到了外面，在一个打他生下来就认识的城市里，他不得不停下向一个公车司机问路，因为整个世界不停地旋转。或者应该说，他能感觉到地球的运动，而在 _那_ 以外他看的每处都有什么在他视线的边缘要求着他的注意力，再过一秒他就要吐了。

然后他看见了——一家银行外的一个钟。一个带刻度圆盘的真正的钟，有着所有的三根指针。他停下来靠在一面方便的墙上把注意力全部集中在钟上。渐渐的世界归位了。他可以思考有什么不对了。

Well，显然他知道有什么不对，他有脑震荡而他刚刚才离开一家医院，但医院很明显认为他死了所以不称职的笨蛋们滚一边去。他会去Torchwood，那里感谢上帝又暗又静还有Owen，虽然是个讨厌女性不合群的家伙，当然还是能分得清楚“死了”和“头痛”的区别。

离这里有三个街区的距离。他所要做的就只是制定目标。

他集中在他第一个目标上，街角的一家咖啡店，然后开始走。

他找到Owen的时候绝对会要他检查看看自己的心脏。

***

There's eternity in your eyes  
The flesh and the bones they are only disguises across  
A world to be lost and beneath  
Our opinions and beliefs

  
“这儿。让我帮忙。”

Jack站在他的办公室门口望着Owen试着帮Tosh一把，她正安静在地扫起从摔坏的秒表上掉落的玻璃和齿轮碎片。Gwen出去给他们买食物了；似乎她的命运就是顶替死者的职责。她对Suzie也是一样。

生活确实继续，通常是比一个人意识到的要快。

他听到从入口台阶上传来脚步声，转身看到大门旋开；他正要招呼Gwen问她是不是忘了什么时突然意识到虽然那人是一头黑发，却绝对不是Gwen。

站在大门口的男人看上去既困惑同时又安了心。一个医生，照身上的手术袍来看；不是一个很好的医生，照他的样子来看。

“站在那儿别动，”Jack说，语气中的强力让Owen和Tosh都抬起头。“你是谁？”

那人看看他，转了转眼睛。他是不是——他是不是 _喝醉_ 了？

他们盯着彼此看了好一会儿；那人张开嘴巴又闭上，移开视线。

“嘿！”Jack说。“我问你问题来着。”

“Owen，”那人说，踉踉跄跄地往前绊倒在一张椅子里。Owen皱眉。“我需要你帮忙。”

“捉住他，”Tosh走上前阻止椅子转开的时候Jack道。“Owen？”

“我以前从没见过他，”Owen撑住那人的另一边手臂，他们半扶半拖地让他坐下。

“是脑震荡，”那人胡乱道，一心一意地盯着Owen的脸。“还有我胸口也有什么不对。你能够弄好的。”

“我们看看情况，”Owen说，扶稳他的头探着他颌下的部位。然后他犹豫了一下。“他的脉搏太快了。Tosh——”

“明白，”Tosh避过Torchwood通常的混乱提了Owen的医疗袋回来。Jack入神地看着Owen取出他的听诊器贴在那人的胸口，左边，正是他的心脏应该在的地方……

然后，难以置信的，把它移到右边。

“他一定是个外星生物，”他说。“要不然我可搞不定你身体里的不管是什么不对劲，伙计。”

“你认识他？”Jack问，语调比他想的更尖锐。

“我告诉你了，完全不认识，”Owen头也没抬地道。

“他有两个心跳吗？”

然后Owen确实抬头了。

“为什么你会那么问？”他说。

“有还是没有？”Jack问。他能感觉到自己的双手在抖；一天之内失去Ianto又发现Doctor有点太过头了。

“有的，他有，”Owen挑战道。“那是说你知道他是什么？”

Jack甚至不记得从他的办公室走到椅子那儿；只知道他蹲在这个陌生人的面前，试着要他集中注意力看着自己的脸。

“Doctor？”他问。

“什么？”那人道。

“Doctor，是你吗？”

“是吗？”那人迷惑地问。“我以为——”

“他们没有chicken tikka masala了所以我买了炸鱼和薯条，”一个新的声音说道。Gwen拿着满满一袋快餐纸盒出现在大门口。“怎么回事？”

“Gwen！”那人说，在Owen压住他的手里挣扎起来，像只小狗一样把Owen甩开了。他跌跌撞撞地走近她，其余三人惊奇地看着。“Gwen！Hi！”

“Hallo，”Gwen小心地说。

“Gwen，为我做点事。拜托？”那人问道。Gwen向Jack递去一个谨慎的眼神，Jack点点头直起身，慢慢站到陌生人的身后。

“好吧，”Gwen把袋子换到左手。

“对我笑笑？”

“什么？”

“就只是——笑一下。拜托，”那人说。

Gwen挤出一个亲切的笑容，虽然看起来更像是做了个鬼脸。那人大大地微笑起来。

然后就晕过去了。

***

Sisters, brothers, to all others  
Let that be our guiding star;  
Hearts on fire but no Messiah  
Hear the music from afar;  
What we sing is what we are.

  
TARDIS里很安静。引擎沉默着，光线暗淡；Doctor正让他的船随意漂流一会儿，只有他自己在家就没有必要开着全部的灯了。再说黑暗也是很愉快的。

最近，越来越多地，他对曾经让他精力充沛的事物感到倦怠。他开始考虑自己是不是感觉到年纪了。有时候那很糟糕，九百多岁了却困在一个顶多三十五岁的身体里。另一方面，还是比不上九百岁的年纪困在九百岁的身体里来得糟。他可受够那个了。

他正在享受着最后一点他从6950年买的新中式快餐；整个新中国行星失落在11000年代的某处了，不过烤鸭的美味总是值得往回跑一趟的。他一直想回去避免那个星球的毁灭，但食物的珍贵在某种程度上让它更好吃了。

Doctor从来不担心这样对待几百万个生命也许是种麻木的无情态度。如果他希望的话仍然有机会去救它的。你不能把你所有的时间都花在修整宇宙之间的那么多心碎上，否则你自己会完蛋的。再说他是谁，Arcadia的种族灭绝者，去尝试救其他生物？

他私心里知道这些全都是谎言；它们是绘制来让他的心神对一个事实轻松——那就是曾有他会快乐地出发去拯救又一个世界的时候，但现在他 _累了_ 。

圣诞节总让他不好过。特别是因为这个节日看起来发生得那么经常。更别提那么 _激烈_ 。

他把刻成螺旋形的筷子用力插进碗里，拽出一片鸭肉熟练地丢进嘴里。不能经常享受喜爱的外带餐点的家伙真的很可怜。

他用筷子在饭底下翻出一小块盐石。应该是要舔一舔它然后咬一口鸭子吃的，不过Doctor有诡异的口味和很好的牙。通常他喜欢把盐石当糖块一样卡吱卡吱地咬——

事情发生在筷子送往他嘴边的半路上。一个神经结闪动了。那很久很久没有闪动过了。

“噢，”Doctor说。

然后他把筷子和食物都往桌上一丢，盐石飞了出来滚到地板上的同时Doctor已经把脚从控制台上挪下来倾身往前靠去。他查看了几个读数，转动左边的第二个旋钮，踢了一个踏板，那么急速地启动引擎让TARDIS抗议地往旁边跳了一下才乖乖听话。它动得那么快连Doctor都感觉到被扯了一把，可那无关紧要了。他没耽搁去找让他大脑闪动的是什么；他只找它的来源，它的原始点，然后锁定在那上面。

他再查了查方位然后调出他想都没想就输进去的定点坐标——

“噢，”他再说了一次，然后，“去我的。为什么总是地球？”

***

I got an invitation to go to a funeral  
But to my sad misfortune, now, the fellow didn't die  
The manager, he said he was vexed at disappointing us  
But he apologised, "and might we let the thing go by?"

  
“我在跟你说，我不知道他是谁。你干嘛不去烦Gwen，他也认识她，”Owen说，重新调整皮下扫描仪的把手。

“因为你在这里，”Tosh说，把一个照相机对正昏睡中的那人的脸。她拍了张照片，把相机接到手提电脑上开始工作。

“或者Jack，”Owen补充。“他像是知道这是哪种外星生物。他可能还知道它的名字呢。”

“他不是个它，Owen。”

“去你的，Tosh。”

“找到什么了吗？”Jack问，出现在医务室上面的栏杆上。

“他还活着。 _两个心都在跳_ ，”Owen不悦地道。

“Tosh？”

“他的指纹没有在任何国际资料库里，还有他的DNA甚至不是应有的DNA，”Tosh说。“就好像他不……存在……”

她停下来，因为他们全都看见Jack脸上的表情了。

“但你已经想到会是那样的了，我猜测，”她继续道，在电脑上输入指令。“我现在正在用面部识别软件。如果任何地方有他的数据照片，软件会找到他的。”

“你要告诉我们你怎么知道他的吗？”Gwen靠到Jack旁边的栏杆上。

“他可能是个老朋友，”Jack说。“就是那样而已。”

“A doctor，”Owen说。

“The Doctor。”

“Doctor who？”Gwen问。

“那就是问题。”

“Jack，”Tosh说。“我找到一些部分符合的结果。不过你不会相信的。”

她把屏幕转过来好让他们都能看见。有四张照片。一张显然是生活照，另一张是模模糊糊地带着相素不清颗粒的黑白墨印照片。最后两张是身份识别照。

他。和Ianto。

Owen回头扫了一眼躺在台上的男人。“他看起来确实有点像Iant——”

“闭嘴，”Jack打断道。可他不能否认Owen的话。那个人有相同的高颧骨和修长脸型，同样的唇和鼻子；他的头发和前额有点不同，头发比Ianto的长、颜色也要浅些。Jack瞧瞧屏幕上的影像。那张生活照看来像是在Ianto年纪还小得多的时候照的；他正微笑着用一杯啤酒向拍照的人示意。

Jack碰碰手提电脑的触控板，用悬在照片上的鼠标按了其中一个。一个网页打开来。

“Ianto有个 _myspace_ ？”Gwen道。小小声的古典音乐开始从手提电脑的音响里传出来。Tosh按了无声键。

Jack点回来，选了另一张，他自己的那张黑白相片。一则扫描和存档起来关于V-Day的新闻报道上的是他，穿着他的RAF飞行员制服，在第二次世界大战。他关掉窗口，Tosh拿出她的手机拨了一个号码。

“你能弄醒他吗？”Jack问Owen。Owen耸耸肩，拨开一只眼睑用小电筒照了照。然后他点点头，准备一支注射，把针头推进血管。

那人呼了一口气然后突然拱起背张开眼睛。Owen移过去压住他，但在他能做到之前，那人一手抓住他大衣的前襟。

“Owen？”他咬紧牙问。

“对，”Owen喘着气道。

“Jack在哪儿？”

“就在这里，”Jack接近桌旁。“你为什么不放开Owen呢？”

“我回复正常了吗？”那人问，放开Owen看看这个又看看那个。

“Jack，”Tosh举着电话。“我刚跟医院通话来着。尸体不见了。”她咽了一下。“你想会不会……”

“那不是Ianto，”Gwen说。

“什么尸体？”那人问道，撑起身来。“我 _是_ Ianto。别耍我了，Gwen。”

他转往一边站到地上。他的身材也跟Ianto一样，也许稍微矮了一点。

“Jack，”他站稳了直起身来。“Jack，你认得我，对不对？”

Jack不确定该说什么。有生（非常长的人生）以来他第一次无言以对。

“是我啊。为什么你们都盯着我看？”

Tosh沉默地把一个粉盒递到他手里。他瞧瞧她，眉头皱到一起，然后打开它。

“你们对我的 _脸_ 怎么了？”他瞪着小镜子里自己的倒影。

“那 _不是_ Ianto，”Gwen说。“那是——那是什么外星生物装做是他。”

“我才不是，”那人像被冒犯了。“你是Gwen还有那是Tosh和Owen还有这个是Jack。我可以证明！我们在Torchwood里还有我的桌子就在那边——”他挥舞着一只手臂。粉盒里的粉倒到地板上了。“是我！问我任何事！”

“仓库九十六号的上锁密码是什么？”Jack问。

“二二十四。”

“他可以从电脑里知道的，”Gwen说。“如果他进入了系统——”

“章程第九号？”

“封锁底层的通讯系统并重启电力。”

“几点了？”

那人抬起手腕，但那里什么都没有。他盯着它，着了慌，呼吸开始加快。

“我不知道——我不——”

“Owen？”Jack说。Owen从他的手腕上解下手表递过去。Jack把表递到那人鼻子底下。他紧紧地抓住，盯着表面看，呼吸渐渐缓下来。过了一会儿他把Jack稍微往前拉了拉，靠过去在他耳边悄声说了一句。

“ _火性子_ ，”他低语。Jack感觉一阵 _完全_ 不恰当的激动回荡过全身。他紧扶住Ianto的头稳住他。

“你记得什么？”

一个恐惧的表情窜过那男人的——Ianto的脸。

“一切，”他说。

***

Salt fare, North Sea, weird stare  
Further than the eye can see  
He had a head like a toy shop  
Bow-legged stance off  
Must've been the rolling sea

  
通常，在这种情况下，Ianto会在其他人想到之前端出食物和茶并摆好餐具。那是一直以来的方式。他已经到了甚至都几乎不必有意识地提醒自己这么做的地步，所以看着Gwen在碗橱里翻来翻去找碟子、Owen把茶泡错了、Tosh拿出一包糖而不是糖碗对他来说让他很心烦。当茶端到会议室里递到他面前的时候他多加了一匙糖，见到其他人尝了一口他们的茶就忍不住皱皱脸时轻轻地对自己笑了笑。

Jack没有去准备茶点；Jack坐在他旁边的位子里在桌面下握着他的手。经验告诉Ianto这对Jack相当正常，但二十世纪的教育告诉他自己这举动完全是个小女生。不过他还是没有放手。

“发生什么事了？”其他人啜着他们的茶的时候Jack轻声问。Ianto闻到另一个房间里有吐司烤焦了，但他没有精力去烦心告诉他们。

“我不知道，”他说。他喝自己的茶时能尝到它的化学结构，那很让他分心——但是没有几小时之前那么分心了。他几乎能够在注意到事物的同时就把它们归类到该占的位置去，所以桌上那只茶壶（包括制造它的公司）的整个历史在出现的时候就落到他大脑中的一个小格子里了。Tosh妈妈的电话号码，有次帮她填税单时偶尔瞄到的，在他看到她之后就一闪而逝。他低头瞅瞅Owen的表，现在在自己的手腕上。“抱歉，”他加上一句，心烦意乱地。“什么？”

“你记得多少？”Jack说。“从今天早上开始。”

Ianto觉得他应该脸红，但他的脸颊还是凉凉的。醒来时的每一个亲密细节——悄悄地从Jack的手臂下滑下床来，因为在他的房间里裸着身子奇异地害羞着，Jack的身体被毯子覆住的线条，他从未想象会对另一个男人所感觉到的渴望——全部都涌进他的意识中然后消失。

“我做了早餐，”他踌躇着道。“Owen把吐司都吃掉了。”

“该死，吐司，”Owen说，其他人显然都开始注意到那气味了。Owen跑到就在房间外的烤吐司机前按了按，一脸恶心地把两片烤得焦黑的面包丢到垃圾桶里。

“我们快没有面包了，而且我们还需要晶体管和一个新的衣柜门把手和——”他顿了顿。他那时想Jack也许会喜欢吃橙子，他想让Jack高兴并且让Jack知道自己对昨晚是很愉快的。“一些食物和水果和别的什么东西。我从零散现金取了些钱就出去了。没麻烦开车子。”

九点二十二分，在五金店买了门把手。九点四十五分，给情人买橙子。这其中的好笑他现在才感觉到。

“我正在回Torchwood的路上，”他继续道，试着不要笑。“一手提着一个袋子。我想灯号转了而我只是……我在想着其它事情，没有注意到，然后就是噪声。”现在这真的不有趣了。“真笨。你不会想到会是这样的。”

“我就是那么说的，”Owen插嘴。Gwen在桌底下踢了他一脚。

“我的头很疼。”Ianto望向Jack，捕捉到一股几乎是实实在在的哀痛，令他的轮廓模糊的某样事物。那么多的哀伤，抑制着但几近满溢而出。当然那不完全是因为他，就在他这么想着的时候他能看到别的面孔，听到别的名字，他不知道的人们，但Jack一定知道。这几乎难以承受，所有的失落和悲伤，而触发起这一切都是他的错。

Jack转开了视线。名字消失了。“然后如何？”他问，Ianto看出这是另一项测试。

“我摔到人行道上去了。我的秒表——”他又顿了顿。“我能看见它，从我的口袋里掉出来。”

他能看见它，躺在一袋破开来的面包旁边，面包里的白像内脏一样洒出来。一只橙子顺着街道的斜坡滚过去。

“表在哪儿？”他突然问道。“我要求拿着它。我握在手里的。你们知道去了哪里吗？”

其他人都内疚地瞅着Jack。

“坏掉了，”Jack说。Tosh站起来从角落拿过一个小塑料袋递给他。里面有几小片扭弯的金属，不少玻璃碎，和大约半只剩下的秒表。表的背面打开了。

“然后就什么都没有了，直到我醒过来。从医院里跑出来回家——回这里来，”Ianto纠正他自己。“我以为Owen能帮我。医院里那些笨蛋们甚至不知道我还活着。”

“你没有还活着，”Gwen说。“我们认明了你的尸体。今天早些时候。Tosh做了任何她能想到的测试。”

Ianto低头看着表。整整一分钟过去他才控制住自己。

“可我在这里，”他说。“而且我看起来……不同了。所以……发生什么了？”

Jack紧握着他的手，紧得生疼，然后放开手。

“我们会找出来的，”他说。“现在来说，你留在这儿。Owen？”

“测试，”Owen转向Ianto。“来吧。”

“Tosh，到医院检查。Gwen，去现场，四周看看，找出那辆车子。我会跟司机谈谈。”

Ianto想要只感觉到对Jack的感激和爱，因为Jack保护他，含蓄地让他感到安全和在那儿和 _Ianto_ ，但那股冲动消失在涌上的记忆之中——每一次Jack以这种方式下命令，把他们都派去工作，把事情办对。他那么做的每一次，它们全都高速地掠过他的意识，然后他发现自己在没有去想的状态下已经分析了这一切并判断Jack是个好的领导者。感激仍然存在，但它的存在处于一个认知之下——Jack是个正在做他所能做到的最好的聪明人，而且大概会解决这事，即使不是没有犯错误的空间。平均来说，百分之十。实际上已经是很不错的机会了。

Ianto对自己不满意。对他邋邋遢遢傻傻乎乎的新发型或者他不认识的面貌或者他大脑运作的方式都不满意。跟着Owen去做测试——只需要集中注意力在皮肤里的针头和舌底的棉花棒——实际上让他松了口气。

***

I stole California from the Mexican lands  
Fought in the bloody Civil War  
Yes I even killed my brothers  
And so many others  
But I ain't marching anymore

  
Time Lords总体来说并不是 _完全_ 会精神感应的；他还是个孩子的时候（离现在是那么久远之前了）在Gallifrey曾经有一群虔诚的宗教女性着意修炼她们的精神感应并且完全不设防御，那让她们正式地发了疯，不过至少有些人认为作为一个下午的娱乐还不坏。他见过她们一次，对他来说那一次就足够了。

不过他们全部都还是有着某种低程度的连接，而Doctor知道自己碰上了另一个Time Lord，闪烁进现实的存在。怎么发生的，他不知道；也许从Arcadia来的一个rift。他一直在理论上认为那有可能发生，但是它从来没有 _发生过_ ，所以争论也没意义。

他从6950半路跳回2008，吸取了些太阳辐射来借力让自己回去得更快些。着陆不会那么准确，但这会把他本来需要等的时间减半，而且他只会错过一个星期，至多一个月。距离这么近他能感觉到另一个，是个男性，主要正感到痛苦和迷惑。Doctor奇怪不知另一个能接收到多少自己的想法。

他的思想不像个恰当的Time Lord，这一个。更像个小孩子，几乎还是个幼儿。Doctor记得自己的长子，记得自己是怎么害怕去碰触刚出生的婴儿的意识、怎么得要被教会把那迷惑的小脑袋安抚平静。他所花的无数个小时，抱着一个他几乎不能相信是他的孩子，温柔地一条一条理顺所有的思想直到那孩子睡着。

他很久很久没有想到过那些了。他的长子在Arcadia战斗时大约有两百岁，跟Doctor的姐妹和兄弟们在同一个编队里。他的女儿们早已失落在Daleks手中，Gallifrey燃烧之时他的孙女大概就在星球上。

他把这些思绪都关闭起来。现在那都已经是定局了，灰烬和宇宙碎尘。

他靠得越近，就越容易锁定另一个的位置。他没有想到会是英国，不过他能把范围缩窄到那个小岛上时并不惊讶。他也不惊讶于方位设定在Cardiff。

能再见到Jack会很不错，他也能用得上当地合作者的帮忙。特别是TARDIS开始探测到其它船只靠近地球了。一次重生所扩散出去的能量异常巨大；即使是地球处于Doctor保护之下的谣言也不能把最饥渴的太空豺狼们吓走。

“我来了，”他安静地道，不知自己能不能被听到。“坚持住，伙计。我来了。”

***

I don't care who started it  
Just stop all the noise  
I can see you're two  
Very overtired little boys

  
Ianto回到Torchwood的时候天色正渐黑下来，根据Owen的表在小组出发之前太阳就已经西落了。外面很暗。你甚至看不到多少星星，除非你离开Cardiff城市几英里。

毫无准备的，星星的影像充满了他的视野——熟悉和陌生的星座。他再次低头看着Owen的手表把它们驱赶开。他应该把表还给Owen的，不过他不知道自己的手表去哪儿了。

“抱歉我偷了你的表，”他在测试椅子上说，Owen正把化学药剂滴进各个试管里去。

“便宜的垃圾。你想要的话就拿着好了，”Owen头也不抬地道。

“你相信是我，对吗？”他问。

“我——相信你认为你是Ianto，”Owen回答。“人们不总是他们认为自己是的人。”

“我知道。”

“那么你相信你是咯？”Owen问。

“对。”

“Well，那真不错，”Owen兴趣缺缺地回道，摇晃着一支试管。“不管你是谁，你不是人类。”

“那就是为什么呼吸那么困难吗？”Ianto问。Owen歪歪头。

“供氧不足，还是无法吸气？”他问。“有疼痛感吗？”

“就只是——好像我的节奏不对了，”Ianto结巴道。

“Well，那可能是因为你有两个心脏，”Owen毫不同情地说。

“什么？”

“还有你的血液不是A，B，AB，或者O型的，”Owen补充。“全新的血型。电脑甚至没法识别。恭喜。你是I型血的。”

“代表Ianto，”Ianto微微笑了笑。

“不，代表 _蠢才_ （idiot）。你自己走到一辆车子跟前去的，你这傻子，”Owen把笔扔到桌面上。

“我不是为了要激恼你才那么做的，”Ianto回道，被刺痛了。

“不，你只是没有 _不_ 那么做。”

Ianto的第一反应是结结巴巴地道歉，但他从未感觉到的一份思绪的清晰让截然不同的话语从他嘴里蹦出来。

“所以说给辆车子撞了是我的错？”

“没错！也许！你知道什么是你的错，Jones？ _Jack_ 。你知道带Jack到医院看着他认明一具尸体是怎么样的吗？在Canary Wharf之前你还是Mr. Torchwood的时候你做过吗？老天，难道这里都没有人会 _好好地死着别动_ ！我得开车把他们带回来因为Jack不说话还有Gwen是一团糟然后经过这一切你跑到这儿来出现——”

“你有个小弟，对不对。”

Owen猛地抬头。“那 _见鬼的_ 关什么——”

“你听起来就像个大哥。好像你觉得小弟弟Ianto不懂照顾他自己。”

Owen的神色崩溃了，那是Ianto想要的反应但没有想到能够那么轻易地得到。就好像他知道所有的关键在哪里……

“对不起，Owen，”他低下头。

“Yeah，well。我还能做什么，对吗？我可不关心你，但其他人都喜欢上你了。”

“喔，是吗。”Ianto愉快地道。

“滚蛋。我还有工作。”

Ianto从椅子上滑下来，瞄了瞄Owen确定他没事才走开了。然后，因为没人说过任何关于如果他死了就被自动解雇的事情，他清理好会议室，把冷掉的茶倒掉，洗干净茶壶，在他的电脑前面坐下。

完成琐碎的小任务很有帮助。

***

For the forging of words  
Comes easy as sleep  
Stones for Smith and Taylor  
Their memories to keep

  
Torchwood小组开始慢慢地重新聚到一起，时间虽晚精神却仍然很好——或者至少比他们之前的样子要好了。这是他们生存的意义，追逐，探索，发现，即使他们现在还没有发现任何事情……

Jack排除了肇事司机，一个被那场意外事故吓坏了的可爱的年轻人，非常恐惧于Jack是去逮捕他的。Jack的时间更多地花在了安慰他而不是讯问他上，再说总之那孩子什么都不知道。Tosh很帮忙地处理了一些关于Ianto Jones之死（或者没死）的医院文件， 而Gwen在现场没找到任何疑点。Owen倒是有很多话要说，不过绝大部分都是一堆让人迷糊的测试结果和外星生理学。

他们不在的时候可怜的Ianto清理打扫，泡上茶，找了一套备用的西装换上，还有回复了他所有的电子邮件。他们做总结报告时他坐在桌子一头基本上一声不响。他的右手不时摩挲着他手腕上的表。假如他不是Ianto他可真是装得太好了。

“好吧。我们全部都查过了。明天再回来在档案库里搜索些资料。我有一两个线索从哪儿开始，”Jack说。“回家去休息吧。”

其他人一个接一个地离开了，Gwen停下来碰碰Ianto的肩膀——半是安慰，另一半大概是为了确认他是真的存在。

“你也是，”他们都走了之后Jack说。“你看上去累了。死过复生很痛。相信我，我知道的。”

Ianto点点头。一缕头发掉到他眼前来，他烦躁地把它拨开了。

“除非你今晚想留在这儿，”Jack建议。Ianto抬眼望望他。“就只是——睡觉，我是说。没有别的。除非如果你想要……”他咧嘴笑笑，没把话说完。“那听起来真尴尬，嗯。”

“留下来跟你一起？”Ianto问。Jack不知道该怎么读懂他了；他才刚开始懂得之前的Ianto。

“是的。”

Ianto站起身面对他，抬起一只手，然后没有碰到他就又放下了。

“你不知道我安不安全的，”他说。

“对，但我又死不了。如果你危险的话我就是看着你的最好人选了。而如果你不是危险，你可以多个人做伴。”

他点头。“是的。好吧。不过……我能问吗？”

“问什么？”

“Doctor是谁？”

Jack稍微偏了偏头。Ianto西服裤脚下露出来的脚是光着的。

“他是你消失的原因吗？”Ianto舔了舔唇。Jack能听到他的动作。“只是，我在档案库里找过了。还有互联网上。要是你知道到哪里找你能找出很多事。例如说Torchwood是如何建立的。那时候有个doctor——”

“我不会知道那个的，”Jack说。

“据说还有个时空旅行者……”Ianto道。他再度伸出手，这次确实碰到Jack了。他把手放在Jack胸口。

“只有一个心脏，”他轻快地说。“赢过你了，sir。”

Jack哼了声。“你要来还是不要？”

“要的，sir。”

“我先警告你了，”Jack边领着Ianto往他在Torchwood的居室走去边对自己身后说道。“我裸睡的。”

“我很清楚，”Ianto回答。“我想我能控制住自己。”

“你确定我能吗？”Jack问道，转过身来倒退进自己的房间。他想象会看到一个非常诱人的迷惑表情，而不是被半举离地面压在最靠近的墙上、脑袋离一幅19世纪威尔士地图画框只有六英寸被激烈地亲吻。当然不是说他介意。

Jack紧抓住Ianto的肩膀把他的身子拉得更近好让他们更接近同一高度，侧开头来找到最好的角度。Ianto的牙齿在他的下唇上咬了一下，早些时候那声低语又回到他耳边； _火性子_ ，沙哑的声音犹豫着，希望得到认可。

Ianto稍微地退开去。他们两个都在喘息。

“我肯定你会尽力的，sir，”他说。

“对，”Jack咽了咽道。“好。”

Ianto慢慢把外套脱下来，小心地搭在椅背上，然后是他的领带。Jack待在原地，因为接下来是衬衫，而Ianto漂亮的肩膀的角度和弧形都没变。Ianto解着带扣时Jack走前去吻了他的颈背。

“会奇怪吗？”Ianto问。Jack双手滑下Ianto的手臂，帮着他脱掉裤腰带。

“什么？”他轻咬着一只耳垂问道。

“不同的身体，”Ianto在他胸前耸肩。“还有——你才刚开始习惯之前的那个。”

Jack轻笑出声。“我都还没 _开始_ 呢。转过来。”

Ianto只踏了一步就扭转身。Jack再度握住他的肩膀安抚他。

“我没有得要活在这个身体里，”他说。“而你要。所以——你想要什么，Ianto？”

另一个男人渴望地看向床。他双眼下有黑眼圈。Jack微笑，推了他一把。

“你不是个牛郎，你知道，”他边脱衣服边说。Ianto侧身躺着，看起来非常年轻而毫无防备，正把Owen的表解下来架好在床头桌上。“我也不是。我不对在这儿睡觉收钱的。”

Ianto在枕头上点点头，眼睛仍然瞧着桌上的表。Jack爬上床蜷起身，下巴搁在Ianto肩上。他的手顺着Ianto的大腿往上滑，越过他的肩膀，抱住他。渐渐地，这个有着熟悉的两个心跳的陌生身体放松下来。

Jack对Doctor的心跳足够熟悉到能认出它来，虽然他只感觉过几次而且从来不是在床上；他是很想，加上Rose会很有趣的，但Time Lord存在于那些之上。或者至少Doctor是。Doctor能改变他的外貌；Doctor有两个心脏，不过他也有剃刀一般锐利的幽默感和Jack会承认让他自己相形失色的大脑。再说Ianto之前从来没有两个心跳的。Jack该知道。

“我不是他，不管他是谁，”Ianto对着沉默说，Jack想起Time Lord如果希望的话可以读到思想。

“我可希望不是，”Jack回道。“讨厌鬼只留给我一颗破碎的心和不死症。”

“我的可以分一颗给你，”Ianto打了个哈欠。Jack的手指在他的肌肤上蜷曲。

“留着吧。不知道你什么时候会需要备用的，”他低声道，Ianto的呼吸缓下去，Owen的便宜垃圾手表的滴答声充满在房间里。

***

Down behind the terraced houses  
In between the concrete towers  
Compost heaps and scarlet runners  
Secret gardens full of flowers

  
早上六点五十五分Ianto在沏咖啡，煮上这一天的第一壶。这一天，实际上，是在他死后的第一天。

老实说死亡并没有像他自己的愚蠢那么让他烦扰。凌晨十二点十六分，提出把自己的心给他时空旅行的不死者上司。凌晨十二点十六分九秒，上司拒绝。Ianto知道并不是那个意思，但他仍为自己的白痴行为惊讶。他到底在想什么啊？

还是没有面包，橙子也还是个好主意。再说其他人到的时候他宁愿不在场，因为这整件事都那么地令人尴尬。于是他草草写下一张他们所需物品的清单，从零散现金取了点钱，然后在走出门之前犹豫了一下。他回到自己桌上写了张字条贴在房门里面。

 _外出。  
买杂货。  
 **没有** 发疯，谋杀，制造末日机器，等等等等。  
九点回来。_

 _I. Jones_

他在入口处碰上了Gwen——就想到会这样。

“早啊，”她说。“出去哪里吗？”

“对——我们需要面包。还有一只新的手表，”他举起手腕补充道。

“我还没吃早餐，你吃了吗？”

“没有……”

“好！我跟你去，”她说，带着种不信任他不会在遇见的第一个陌生人身上放火的人的假装快活。不过他又没有计划任何事，而Gwen作为一个人来说还是古怪地能让他安心。

他们沉默着一路走到High Street，Ianto双手插在口袋里，Gwen拨弄着自己大衣的袖口。这么早还没多少店铺开门，除了他反正是要去的那家小店；他买东西的时候Gwen翻看着杂志。他的数学技巧也没退步；售货员还在收银机上按键时他就已经把正确的零钱数出来了。

“你不用杂货店里卖的便宜手表？”他们离开时Gwen问。

“不。转角有家当铺，他们有些不错的，”Ianto说。

“你的秒表是在那儿买的吗？”

“那个旧秒表我带着好多年了。运作得挺好的，但不是什么特别的东西。只是不想欠了Owen而已。下次我又为不冲咖啡壶骂他的时候他会提起来的。”

Ianto推开当铺的门，示意Gwen先进去。他视线的边缘一掠而过一点动静；他转过身刚巧瞧见什么人躲回建筑物背后。

“有人在那儿吗？”他扬声道。没有回应。他又等了一秒，然后跟着Gwen进去了。

这家当铺他相当熟悉，大部分是由于这里出售很多旧机件，在修理Torchwood里不对劲的各种东西上很有用。毕竟当你需要一小圈铜线或者一个六十年代收音机的零件时，你可没法从Amazon网站上邮购，快递给Torchwood交Ianto Jones接收。

店里一角有个廉价出售的架子，墨镜，手镯，发夹和腕表随便地搭在上面；Ianto谨慎地挑选着时Gwen在试戴墨镜。他没费心指出她不知道那些眼镜脚在挂到她耳后之前都到过些什么地方。

腕表里有很多坏掉的，很多超级丑的，还有很多女式的；为Torchwood工作你会偏向于买能持久的，防水，并且容易清洁。他也想要一个带秒表功能的；现在想来挺奇怪，他从来没有就只是买个带秒表功能的手表就好。最后他转向Gwen，给她看两个选择。一个是大大的黄铜表框带白色表面，秒表指针，皮革表带；另一个是金属搭扣表带，两个表盘，和日历刻度。真难决定。细节很重要。

“哪一个？”他问。“你觉得呢，我是说。”

她考虑了一下。“这个，”她敲敲皮革表带的那只。他也比较喜欢那个，不过它没有日历功能。不过，他连是什么日子都不知道的时候事情可就真糟了。

Ianto付了钱，他们走出当铺回到一个正在醒来的Cardiff，街道上渐渐多了行人，商店都在开门。他们停下来买了牛角包，虽然Ianto能回Torchwood吃个水煮蛋就够好了。他们一边绕远路走回Hub里Gwen一边把她的掰成小片吃掉。现在她说话比较放松了，Ianto则在自己跟以前无法描述地不同的手腕上测试着表带的松紧。Gwen的话他只听进去一半；即使以他喜欢Gwen的程度，也真的很难对她和Rhys的关系有多感兴趣，毕竟在Ianto看来Rhys是值不上任何有大脑的女人的注意。

然后他感觉到了什么，一股几乎是实在的拉力，他站住了。Gwen也停了步，打断了句子。

“怎么了？”她问。

“不知道，”Ianto回答。他转向东面，又感觉到那股拉力，就像有只手握在他的手肘上一样，如果那只手是无形的而他的手肘是在大脑里的话。

那说不太通，但这些天来Ianto的生活里没多少说得通的。

马路对面是一个小小的儿童公园，最棒的那种，有生锈的器材和让你爬上去好掉下来的大石头和一千种健康危险就等着被探索。公园四周被高高的篱笆和商店围绕着，看上去像是好多年没人进去玩过了。里面有两个秋千，一个转转盘，还有一座那种模仿地形的攀爬架子。那架子真的挺大的。

“你看见什么了吗？”Gwen问，往公园里盯着看。

“没有……”

他开始穿过马路——这次小心地先左右看了——但就在踏下人行道的时候他的左边火光一闪。

Ianto想都没想就转身把Gwen推进一条小巷同时从手里的袋子拿出一只橙子往火光的方向丢去。他自己也躲进巷子里时听见一声滋滋响和一下碰撞。Gwen已经用耳麦联络上Hub里在呼叫后援了。

他从大楼的边角往外瞅瞅，但看起来并没有任何空中雷射狙击手。事实上……

“Ianto！”他走出小巷时Gwen试着抓住他的袖子，但他几乎没察觉到。人行道上躺着一只古怪的圆锥状金属物体，边上有叉尖伸出来。“Ianto，你会被打到的！”

“我想我杀掉它了，”Ianto扬起声回道。他用一根手指戳戳它，它没有电击他，于是把它捡了起来。废气从圆锥底部排出来，就像某种最后的呼吸一样。他用橙子扔到的地方大大地陷下去一块。一定是撞到什么了。

“Ianto，”Gwen道，空中开始充满了嗡嗡声。和金属。至少两打飘浮的圆锥体布满空中，不比一条面包更大，但是满怀恶意地闪烁着。“Ianto，我想也许你该放下——”

“喂！”Ianto大叫，举起那只圆锥体。某种疯狂的本能在推动他，说着 _如果你要被一队会飞的扩音器用火花袭击……_ “ **你们！动一动这只就完蛋！** ”

他指向巷口的购物袋。“ **那边还有更多的呢！快滚蛋！** ”

它们看起来好像犹豫了。有几只稍微转了转，似乎在跟其它的商量。

“ **我认真的！** ”Ianto大声道，摇摇手里的那只加重语气。

一开始他以为那轰隆声是来自他可以看到正在接近的SUV，可他接下来就意识到那实际上是几打小引擎起动的声音。SUV刹住车停下、Owen推开门示意他们快进去的同时，那些圆锥体飞走不见了。他手里的那只吐出一下小小的可怜声音。他把它扔给Tosh，跟着Gwen爬进车里。

“那 _太棒了_ ！”Gwen说，Jack猛踩油门。

“见鬼的是啥？”Owen问，往前座靠去，Tosh正要检查那个小金属物体。

“它们为什么走了？”Jack靠过仪表板瞧着天空。“它们去哪儿了？”

“面包！”Ianto突然道，转身从后窗往外望。他们拐过一个街角，Ianto差点撞到Owen大腿上。“我们把食物丢下了！”

“该死的别管食物了！”Jack说。“发生什么事了？它们为什么会离开？”

Ianto瞅瞅Gwen，她突然显得对司机座位的背后很感兴趣。她像在试着不要咯咯笑起来。想想整件事，好笑的地方可多了；Ianto绝对能想象一个穿西装的男人对小小外星枪手扔橙子看起来有多荒谬……

然后他也在试着不要松了口气地大笑出声了，他看了Gwen一眼，她窃笑起来。

“什么那么好笑？”夹在他们中间的Owen问道。

“你说什么来着？”Gwen问。“ _喂，滚回老家去_ ？”

“不，不，”Ianto勉强把疯狂的大笑咽回去。“我说——噢，老天，Gwen……”

他往前靠把额头抵在座椅背后。

“噢， _天啊_ ，”他说，平静些了。“我说， _动一动这只就完蛋_ 。”

他深呼吸了几分钟直到他觉得恢复正常，然后靠回座位上看着Jack在后视镜里的倒影。Jack以自从他们第一次见面以来让他感觉最被估量的眼神凝视着他。

“然后他告诉它们来的那儿还有更多的，”Gwen擦着眼角道。

“Well，那真笨，”Owen说。

“非常笨，”Ianto同意。

“可是有作用了，”Tosh说。

“让我们回去看看能从它那儿发现些什么，”Jack道。

“你的手表还在吗？”Gwen问Ianto。他拉起袖子让她看看，然后伸手进口袋里掏出Owen的表还给他。“谢了，Owen。”

“是，随便啦，”Owen把表戴上。“你精神不正常。这是我作为医生的意见。”

“不过它们走掉了，”Ianto沉思地道。

“从现在开始，”Jack说，“任何人去哪里都不许独自行动。我们不知道它们是什么。Ianto，我们应付好它们之前你暂时不出勤。”

“我非常赞同我们找出是什么试着杀了我们的主意，sir，”Ianto说。Tosh把那东西的底部撬开了。一股烧焦的肉味充满了车子里，她赶快又把它合上了。

“我们回去后我要你做监视任务，Ianto。Owen，显然有 _什么东西_ 死在那里面了。”

“小小外星生物尸检，”Owen同意。然后他往前一冲——他们全都往前一冲——因为Jack突然把车刹停了。

他们几乎到Hub了，实际上从他们所在的位置就能看到，但马路上有个东西。实际上，大概应该说，有个 _人_ 。

“Tosh，”Jack道。

“正在搜索资料库，”Tosh把关键词输入她的手提仪器。

“我靠，”Owen说。“真是只丑到死的外星人。”

“他是个Energy Baron，”Ianto说，记忆中的电脑档案在他眼前展开来。“我说对了，是不是，Tosh？”

“还在搜索……”Tosh按了一个键。“他是对的，Jack。”

Jack正盯着街上那个基本上是人形的黄色物体不放。它脑袋上都是尖刺，脏脏的绿色羽毛从那些尖刺上搭拉下来。

“友好吗？”他问。

“档案里的记录是传闻。据说它们是商人。出售能源系统和燃料。”

“所以我们给个星际汽油商拦下来了？”Owen问。

“不是好人，”Tosh道。“而且这只有武器。”

那只外星人一手伸过胸前从手臂上一个皮层里拿出一把小弯刀。

“噢，真的吗？”Jack说。然后那只外星人轻弹刀锋，一道弧形的蓝光把他们的侧视镜砍掉了。

“把Time Lord交给我！”它叫道。

“所有人都绑好安全带了？”Jack问。他们安静地回答肯定。Ianto双手撑到座椅上。

Jack一下把车换到后退档，他们在马路上被一道又一道的蓝光追着往回冲。Ianto转身望着他们后面的交通状况。

“Sir，”他说。“听我的信号，顺时针打方向盘。”

“Ianto，你最好知道你在干嘛。”

“方向盘，sir，顺时针—— **现在** 。”

Jack打了方向盘，SUV斜歪过去。

“前进档！”Ianto叫道，他们正往后向一辆卡车冲过去。“前进档前进档前进档！”

车子猛地向前冲。

“防御状态！谁有武器？”他们一路往前开Jack一边喊。

“我有个主意，sir，”Ianto安静地道。“前面右转。”

“如果你往左我们可以在那个废弃仓库旁边防守，”Owen指出。

“Ianto，你的计划是什么？”

“实际上，没有那个好。”

“我们有多少支枪？”

“三支手枪……”Owen翻过座椅背在车尾里翻找。“两个导弹发射器和我们上星期从那个巡回艺人手里缴来的那个带旋转刀刃的外星东西。”

那只外星人赶上他们，又再有直线了；SUV的后窗往里爆裂开来。

“而 _他_ 有把绝地光剑，”Owen补充。

“好——吧，”Jack说，往右转。“Ianto，给个更好的计划。 _快_ 。”

“我说停的时候把车打横停下。你们可以在车子后面防御。待在车子旁边直到我叫你们，”Ianto说，解开安全带。

“Ianto，你别敢——”

“没有要去投降，sir，”Ianto回答。“非常感谢你的忠诚。停下！”

Jack熟练地把SUV打横停住，轮胎还在咯吱作响，Ianto跳出车门去。他之前正要去查看的公园只有十尺远；车子承住了那只外星生物的大部分攻击，他不需多想就跑过转转盘和秋千。他大概看上去像完全发疯了，但他很肯定——

他抓住攀爬架的一道横杠，踢了一脚另一道横杠的一端——一个那么老练的姿势，他必定是在还是个孩子的时候学的——然后用力拉。那道横杠往外摆开来，而跟它一起打开的是一扇隐形门，刚好够高到容下一个人类。里面他能看到灯光和木质仪表板。

“ **快来！** ”他大喊。他在后窗口看到Owen的脸，然后他们都从车子里跑出来，Jack开火掩护。

“好险，”Gwen跑过他身边时说。

“ **Jack！** ”

Jack跳出驾驶座门外跑过车子。Ianto紧跟在他身后进去同时把门拉上，然后几乎从他没留神到的台阶上滚下去。门上碰地一声，然后安静了。

Ianto站在台阶顶上满是钦羡敬畏地环视四周。

这房间多少是个带圆拱顶的大堂；磨光的木梁高拱起天花板，几个门口，中央的平台上有张升起的圆桌围绕着一根直入天顶的大柱子。这地方带有像是很久没人来过了的感觉。

这里感觉那么像家，他抖了抖。

“ _见鬼的到底发生什么事？_ ”Owen质问。“为什么没人告诉过 _我_ 市中心有个秘密防爆室？”

“这不是个防爆室，”Jack走到嵌在桌上的一个屏幕前。他轻轻碰了碰，屏幕从黑色变成亮灰。“这是艘太空船。”

“里面比外面大很多诶，”Owen观察道。

“它们通常都是，”Jack低声说。 Ianto缓缓走下台阶，指尖摩挲过黄铜的扶手。扶手的一端有一处某人摩擦出一点高光的亮点。他摸过那一点，一个就在他舌尖上的记忆。

他走到Jack正在忙活的监视器前面。

“你现在想告诉我我是什么了吗？”他问，低沉紧绷而突然地 _愤怒_ 起来。

“不，”Jack头也不抬地回嘴。“我想干掉那只有谋杀倾向、可能会去屠杀平民的外星人。我想我记得够多的……”

其他人围在旁边看着他扭动旋钮、打开开关、把讯息输入屏幕。终于一个小窗口跳出来，显示那只外星人在攀爬架外面绕圈子，不时对它砍上一两道光弧。那打在船的外壳上没有任何作用。

“来，转回来……”Jack小声道。“这就对了。你看到门口了。再靠近点……来吧，你知道你想的。”

他们看着那只外星人退了一步飞起一脚踢在结构脆弱的门上。他的脚趾似乎卡住了然后开始抽搐；他疙疙瘩瘩的黑舌头开始从嘴边伸出来的时候Jack拨了另一个开关，那家伙一头栽倒在地上。

“我去把他绑起来，”Gwen叹气。

“我来帮忙，”Owen说。“这地方让我浑身不舒服。”

Tosh正在研究中央桌台的其它部分，对嵌满表面的量规和按钮惊叹不已。Jack后退一步，手掩在眼前叹了口气。

“你怎么知道要怎么做的？”Tosh问。

“运气，”Jack说。

“他以前曾经到过一艘这样的船上，”Ianto修正。Jack抬眼望着他。Ianto能在他的大脑里那么清晰地看到词句……“他以前曾经住在一艘这样的船上。这叫TARDIS。但这不是 _你的_ TARDIS，对吗，sir？”

“这不是我知道的那一艘，”Jack回到监视器前。“我搭乘旅行的那艘跟这……不同。”

“那么这是time agents使用的吗？”Tosh问。Jack大笑。

“不。这是外星科技。这是——发现一艘TARDIS……这对Torchwood会是一步棒极了的进展。这科技简直不可思议。”Jack轻抚过桌面，似乎有些烦恼。“也许进展得太快了。”

“你怎么进来的？”Tosh瞅瞅Ianto。他皱起眉。“你甚至怎么知道它在这儿的？”

幸好这时门上碰地一声让他们知道Gwen和Owen在等了。Ianto打开门等着Tosh和Jack出来。Jack在门口顿了顿看向他。

“一个Time Lord，”他安静地道。“一个Time Lord有两个心脏，他们曾经驾驶着称为TARDIS、能够穿越时间和空间的太空船在宇宙之间旅行。他们保护美好的事物。他们全都死了。只除了一个。”

“你的Doctor，”Ianto道。

“这不是他的船。大概是你的，”Jack说。他望了一眼在车子旁边等着的其他人。“所以也许有两个幸存下来而不知怎么的你……忘记了。我真的不知道比这更多的了，Ianto。”

他走开去，Ianto在自己身后关上门，TARDIS消失了，变回攀爬架的样子。


	2. Chapter 2

_  
**[翻译] [Torchwood/Dr Who(火炬木/神秘博士)] The Doctor And Mr. Jones·下 (R, Janto)**   
_   


***

We have fed our seas for a thousand years,  
For that is our doom and pride,  
As it was when they sailed on the Golden Hind,  
Or the wreck that struck half tide

  
Doctor到达的时候地球上空已经几乎挤满了船；大部分看上去像是在等着瞧，至少吓走一些并不困难。许多种族并非不知道那个小小蓝色警亭，它们选择避开它，一个接一个地消失，或者跑得远远的。Doctor允许自己为这稍微得意洋洋一下。

他降落在Cardiff外面然后走路进城，趁这机会伸展一下腿脚。他没认真想过他要说什么；他都尽顾着往这儿赶了，而现在他却奇怪地不愿走过这最后几英里去见另一个——现在Master死了，就是除了他自己以外唯一一个存活的Time Lord。

他的脚步先把他带到了Torchwood；另一个非常接近，但你不可能太小心。他在附近一条路边上站了好一会儿，躲开摄像头但是足以看到广场。他能在空气里尝到满溢的张力；他的远亲正在某处像只爆开的水气球一样汩汩流出重生的能量。地球轨道上毫无疑问有为这能量而来的掠夺者；其它的大概只是好奇。一个Time Lord是件稀罕的事，而能与其会面根本就是场奇遇。

他慢慢地穿过空旷的广场，每遇到一个摄像头都停下来看看。这应该足够警示Jack了，除非Captain自己松懈过头。然后他走进外面的小办公室，毫不费力地开了门，站在Torchwood的入口处。

“Hullo？”没有人在看他的时候他说。这是因为没有人在。“有人在家吗？外星人入侵了。”

没有回答。

“Jack？”

只有他自己的声音从天花板上反响回来。

“真有点虎头蛇尾嘛，这个，”他对自己道。

他逛进那里面去，绕过安置着他们原始的电脑和稍微先进点的外星科技的桌子。在他看来这地方半是实验室半是博物馆；用些旧技术加点创新你能做到令人惊异的事。而他们对此是那么地骄傲，像个得到一件新玩具的小孩子。

他听见上面传来脚步声，就躲回入口附近的一个角落里贴着墙，门旋开来，空间顿时充满了声音。

“——给他镇静剂然后关起来。Tosh，去研究那只小太空船。尸体交给Owen。”

Jack的声音，自信地发号施令着。Jack的靴子磨擦在Torchwood的地上，让他往前移进被一团电线隔住的Doctor的视线内。

“Gwen，帮忙Owen处理那家伙，然后看看Tosh需不需要帮助。你可能需要那些微型工具，它们在九号储藏箱里。”

另外两个身影出现，抬着第三个；那两个一定是Owen和Gwen，抬着那家伙。Energy Baron。就知道。另一个女性跟在后面拿着一把没启动的质子刀，一定是Tosh了。名字真糟糕。她另一只手里有一只的小金属圆锥体，构造他从来没见过——那可不容易。

“Ianto，接上城市影像和卫星。注意天空。我想知道它们从哪儿来的。找到任何东西就叫我们。我要打电话给London。这回我们可能得需要些帮忙。”

最后一个身影从门口进来，Jack叫他Ianto的那个。Doctor无声地猛抽了一口气；那个人没注意到，只是大步迈到一张堆满了电脑屏幕的桌前开始一手在键盘上输入指令，另一手拨动着一支复杂的操纵杆。即使他的举止也像个Time Lord；没有迟疑，没有一个缺少自信的动作。他微侧了头看着监视器，手从操纵杆上移开伸进架子上拿出什么东西——

噢。一把手枪。一把真正的管身内推进铅弹弹弓。 _真可爱_ 。

“我能看到你，”他扬声道，毫无偏差地把那玩具对准Doctor。其他人从他们的任务上抬起头。“出来。 **现在！** ”

“好吧，好吧，别开枪，”Doctor稍微举起双手从墙边挪开。“没带武器的，我嘛。也不咬。Well，不咬人类啦。”

“你怎么进来的？”另一个质问道。

“音速起子，”Doctor说。

“什么？”

“撬了锁。看，这是一个 _超大_ 的误解，”Doctor道。“我是你们Captain Jack的一个朋友。如果你开枪打了我他会 _非常_ 恼火的。不会像我那么恼火啦，不过还是会认真地心烦。你知道他什么样的。我来这儿是要帮忙——”

“ **嘿！** 我可是给了你们命令的，”Jack从上面叫道。“现在不是跟女王的喝茶时间——”

他看到整个情景时打住了；另一个拿着枪对着Doctor，他的其他组员慢慢地聚到另一个身边。

“Hi Jack，”Doctor挥了挥他举着的一只手。“只是在介绍我自己，别担心。地方不错。”

“他藏在Lithonic Scale Inverter后面来着，”另一个说。

“Wow，原来是这东西吗？我从来没近距离看过诶，”Doctor转身去查看那堆电线。“真妙。你们从哪儿弄来的？”

“车库拍卖，”Jack回道。“你可以放下枪了，Ianto。他无害的。”

“Well，我不会说是 _无害_ 啦，”Doctor回了一句。另一个给枪上了保险的同时他放下手，Jack以只比让人难为情的速度慢一点儿的步子跑下楼梯来。他掠过其他人然后Doctor就被Jack Harkness充满感情热烈地拥抱住。他安慰地拍拍一边肩膀。

“我们可真高兴见到你啊，”Jack说。“见鬼的发生什么事了？”

“希望我知道。有很多访客，是吗？”

Jack退开了。他看上去很好，但同时也又累又担心。

“今天早上就有两个，”Jack回答。“有任何主意该怎么镇静住一个生气的Energy Baron吗？”

Doctor瞧了瞧附近桌上躺的那个不省人事的家伙。他走过去扯扯它的羽毛，然后给它相当于脸上的地方来了一记响亮的耳光。它睁开眼睛了。

“你听着，”他说。“这是 _我的_ 星球。我已经把你的同伴赶跑了。再敢来这儿可就不止是我的手背了。”

那只Baron的双眼瞪大了。

“抱——抱歉，”他说。“抱歉sir。没意识到，sir。”

“走吧。”

那只Baron抖着手在他的臂带上输入一系列的数字就迅速地传送消失了。Doctor转身看到所有的人类——和另一个——都在盯着他。

“Well。我很累了。长途跋涉，等等等等。有茶喝的话就好……”

“我去烧上水，”另一个低声说，Doctor惊奇地看着所有的人类都让一个Time Lord走开去给他们泡茶。

***

Where angel's footprints mark the land  
Where castle rocks and towers high  
Kneel to valleys wide and green  
All my thoughts are turned to you  
My waking hope, my sleeping dream

  
Doctor，尽管叨咕个不停，是什么都不漏过的；他望着Ianto泡好茶把杯子端给其他人，一路经过Torchwood的各个分支——Tosh和Owen谨慎地研究着那只金属锥体，Gwen对照着卫星图，Jack给London发着讯息。他们都在Jack周围停下来，Doctor靠到栏杆上。

“那么这些就是你的人，”Doctor小口小口地喝着茶。

“没错！”Jack说，看起来像个自豪的父亲。Ianto对自己微微笑了笑。“这是Gwen Cooper，前任南威尔士警察……Toshiko Sato，我们的电脑技术专家……”

“如果这就是你之前提到的那个Doctor——”Owen开了个话头，Jack那么用力地拍在他背上让他继续不下去。

“Dr. Owen Harper，我们的驻地医生，还有Ianto Jones，综合援助。”

“很荣幸见到你，sir，”Ianto礼貌地道。

“Ianto Jones。Wow，”Doctor说。“我是说，你还能更加威尔士吗？你的真名是什么？”

“那……是我的真名，”Ianto困惑地说。

“不，说真的，”

“是真的，Doctor。Ianto——Ianto Meredith Jones，”Ianto说。

“ _Meredith_ ？”Owen问，看来关于这个的取笑 _永远不会结束_ 。

“自从Canary Wharf以来Ianto就在Torchwood Three了，”Jack别有意味地道。Doctor皱起眉。“在那之前他在London，为Torchwood One工作。”

“但我是在威尔士出生长大的，”Ianto补充。

“你多大了？”Doctor问。

“二十六，sir。”

“你成为人类多久了？”

Ianto眨眼。“直到两天前，我有生以来都是。”

“不，那不可能。你不记得吗？”Doctor问。

“记得什么？”

“如果我能问个问题——”Owen开口。

“嘘，”Doctor说。Ianto笑了。“你最近改变过外貌吗？有过任何……呃，遇到终点的经验？”

Ianto看向Jack寻求许可。Jack点头。

“我被杀了，”他说。“显然不是永久的，但那 _改变_ 了什么。你可以——你可以弄好它吗？”

“你 _已经_ 好了，”Doctor道。“Well，基本上啦。你成为人类一定很久了。让我们看看……坐下来。”

Ianto坐下了。Jack，他注意到，绕到他的椅子后面站着，几乎是在散发着保护欲。Doctor也坐下来，把椅子转过来面对着他们。

“可以吗？”他伸出手。Ianto点点头，往前靠了靠。手指触上他的脸，轻柔而冰凉。Doctor的双眼黑暗地深不可测；Ianto发现自己移不开视线。

“这可能会痛，”Doctor说，然后世界消失了。

不是消失了，不完全是；并不是所以一切都消失，更像是全部都改变了。Ianto首先看到了银和红，组成某种像风景般的东西。有一个男人，指向他肩后，往下倾着身，好像Ianto还很小。

“Gallifrey，”那个男人说。“Ga-li-frey。”

他的手动了，向远处一个闪光的橙色城市指去。“家。”

“Gallifrey，”Ianto随着呼吸低语，身体里涌起巨大的骚动。

“你听到了吗？”那男人问远处的某人。“他说了Gallifrey！”

“是啊，对，我们都对这孩子印象很深刻了，”另一个人说。“也该是时候他开始说话了。”

“爸！”那个男人说。

“Well！我有八十二个孙辈，没一个像他那么麻烦的。”

Ianto转过头看到一个戴着个巨大辉煌的衣领的白发男人，斜靠在山坡上的一张椅子上。

“他会是个天才的，”之前的男人说道。

“每个父亲都那么想。走吧，把他带回去给他母亲。战争可不会只因为你有了个儿子就结束。”

Ianto感觉自己被举起来，一阵短暂的恶心感。世界倾斜旋转又再次重新组成，这回他坐在他们之前所在的那艘船里面里。很多人惊慌地跑来跑去，他想起身试着去帮忙，但一根环带把他固定住了，要动一动也很困难。

一位有着明亮蓝眼的黑发女性在他面前跪下。她举起一个银色的物体——他的秒表，他一直带着的那个。

“好好地保存它，我心爱的，”她说。“总有一天你会明白的。”

她把它嵌进一个那天下午他们上船时还没在那儿的机器的仪表板里，然后一个奇怪的金属吊灯开始降下来。Ianto本能地试着躲开但那环带紧紧地箍着他然后世界充满了那么多那么多的痛楚……

***

There's two buried 'neath the stable floor  
At the well below the valley-o  
Another two 'neath the kitchen door  
At the well below the valley  
Two buried beneath the well  
The well below the valley-o

  
当Ianto说 _Gallifrey_ 时，Jack弯下身好更靠近他们两个；当他们两个都开始尖叫的时候他和Gwen几乎是马上分开了他们，毫不犹豫地把他们拉开来。那尖叫并不是在战场上壕沟里历练过的Jack所听过最糟的，但绝对数得上前十名。其他人冲上楼梯来。

Ianto用手臂掩着脸，双手抓住自己的头发呜咽着；Doctor往后靠去，脸上满是惊骇。

“你还是个 _孩子_ ，”他说。“为什么他们会对个孩子做那种事？”

“你伤到他了！”Owen正试着把Ianto的手从他的脸上拉开。

“记忆，”Doctor说。“我没有对他做任何事。别的人伤害他了。”

Ianto重重地呼吸着；Jack想从Owen身边挤过去但Owen不让步。

“Ianto。Ianto！”Owen跟他挣扎着。Ianto的身体缓慢地舒展开来，Owen把他的手拉开了。

“难怪你的思维方式像个人类，”Doctor说，Ianto再次抬起头以痛苦的表情看他。“你那时候不可能超过五岁。他们——”他抬眼瞧着Jack。“他们把他送走了。他们把他锁在一个机器里然后送他——穿越rift。到他会安全的某个地方。”

Gwen现在往后站不安地看着；Tosh在她旁边，手里还拿着那只撬开了的金属锥体。Jack拿起他自己的茶杯凑到Ianto唇边，满意地看到他喝了下去。

“他会没事的，”Doctor说。

“可不是因为你，”Owen回嘴。

“你是谁，他爸？”Doctor问。Jack在Owen眼里瞧见挑衅的一闪。

“你找到什么了吗？”Jack问。Doctor点点头。“是什么？”

“有一场战争……”Doctor说。“我们的战争。你知道哪一场。”

Jack点头。他确实知道；其中的恐怖不可想象不可理解，但他知道曾经有一场战争。

“我的族人——”Doctor瞅了瞅Ianto。“Time Lords和Daleks毁灭了彼此。我以为已经没有幸存者了……”

“可结果是有的，”Jack说。他全身发冷。他记得Dalek的幸存者。他记得他们第一次杀了自己。

“那一定已经是战争快结束的时候了。情况一定很绝望，”Doctor说。他又再看看Ianto。“你的母亲把你藏起来了。她掩饰屏蔽了你然后把你送来这儿。到安全的地方。就像那样的。”

“所以怎么了，他现在还是Superman了？”Owen问。

“啥？”Doctor说。“他一定还很小。不知怎么让他自己融入这儿，长大成人。加入这里来。”

“我看过他的档案，”Jack说。“他提到过他的父母。他不是收养的。”

“还有时空旅行和外星生物都不存在。我没有全部的答案，Jack，”Doctor说。Jack很少看到Doctor心烦，至少不是对他，并且他 _从来没有_ 听过他承认自己不知道什么事。“我知道他是个Time Lord。唯一的另一个Time Lord。他重生了，这会吸引很多注意。接下来几天会挺麻烦不过……”他瘪了瘪嘴耸耸肩，Jack再熟悉不过的一个动作。“应该很快就会过去的。”

Ianto从Jack手里接过杯子，两人手指相碰的时候对他感激地笑了笑。

“而你得做个决……”Doctor开始说，然后当Tosh把圆锥体放到桌上时几乎是看得见地在脑子里换了档。“那 _是_ 什么？”

Tosh把它滑过桌面递给他。他拿起来检查，瞄瞄中间的空心。

“在里面的是这个，”她补充，递过去一个带搭扣盖子的塑料容器。Doctor打开它嗅了嗅，捡起一只像半焦了的章鱼的东西。

Jack缩了缩。畏惧和恐怖充满了他的心。他知道那看起来像什么；他知道那只圆顶的小锥体是什么，以及那意味着什么。Doctor皱眉，把它放回容器里合上盖子，然后再次拿起锥形物体。

“Daleks，”Jack低声说。

“他们的工蜂，”Doctor回道，手伸进锥体里去。有什么在里面闪了闪嘶嘶地响。“不……更像是侦察兵……”

他缩了一下，皱了皱脸，从顶端拉出什么东西递给Tosh。她看看Jack，显然不确定Jack的反应是不是意味着她不该碰它。Doctor再往前对她递了递。

“把它接进去，”他对一台电脑歪歪头。Jack想跟着她过去，因为那电脑看起来离其他人挤成一团的这里无限遥远，但他动不了。

 _Daleks_ 。Daleks在地球上。Torchwood的全部力量对上Daleks一点用都没有。Jack对上Daleks一点用都没有。Jack曾经站在那儿边开枪射击边看着善良的男人和女人一个又一个地倒下，为了保护Doctor——从Daleks的手里。他曾经死在Daleks的手上。他们没有爱，没有关心，对美丽或者仁慈或者Jack在这世上所珍视的任何事物毫无感觉。没有哪一点关于他们的事是他不以自己的每一个原子去厌恨的。

“第一次你是怎么把他们赶跑的？”Doctor问。

“橙子，”Ianto说，还在试着控制他的呼吸。“我打中了一个。然后我对其它的大叫。他们就只是……走了。”

“什么时候？”

“八点四十六，”Ianto回答。

“正好是我降落的时候，”Doctor说。“你没把他们吓走……只是多了一个要计算的因素。”

“行了，”Tosh说。一块古怪的文字出现在手提电脑上，形状像个倒三角。Doctor边盯着它边站起来绕过桌子。

“进行顺序，”他说。“Daleks喜欢顺序。”

“它说了什么？”Tosh问。

“这是一系列接连执行。几乎是一条演算法则，”Doctor回道。“观察并追踪兴趣所在物体。报告兴趣所在物体。依令追踪。观察。制定目标。”

“消灭，”Jack总结。Doctor点头。Jack看见Tosh往后退，Owen伸出去握住她的手；Gwen也靠近了些，对电脑屏幕投去一个惊慌的神色。Ianto站起身从他旁边推开那个塑料容器，跟Jack的肩膀互相擦碰。

“找到了，”Doctor说，不是忽略就是没察觉空气中弥漫的恐惧。“这条子句……”他用手指敲敲屏幕。“撤退命令。万一我出现。”

“不，那不是，”Ianto说，Doctor扭头越过肩膀瞧瞧他。

“你读得懂这个？”他问。

“不懂。但我能读懂你。那不只是撤退。”

“不，不是，”Doctor同意。

“那么是什么？”Tosh问。

“撤退，”Doctor说。“集合，然后侵略。”

***

We’ve patched her rents, stopped her vents,  
Dogged hatch and porthole down  
Put cables to her ‘for and aft and girded her around  
Tomorrow noon we hit the air and then take up the strain  
And watch the Mary Ellen Carter rise again

  
Ianto在发抖。

他知道Jack对跟Dalek交战的可怕比自己了解得多，但他经历过Canary Wharf。他知道Daleks，也知道在这个新的身体深处是有生俱来对他们的憎恨和恐惧。他们毁灭了Doctor的种族——他们毁灭了 _他的_ 种族，他想。戴着大衣领，一定是他祖父的那个白发男人，有着明亮蓝眼，是他母亲的那位女性——被Daleks所杀害。

这些想法在他大脑里飞掠过时他手上还忙着其它任务——Gwen在跟威尔士地方当局交涉，准备好平民的战争防御，同时Jack在他办公室里同首相和各国领导紧急通话。即使Owen也在急匆匆地联络各家医院，Tosh则把每一个她能找到的天文台，卫星，和无线电波发射站联合到一起集中扫描天空中的侵略舰队。Doctor仍然在手提电脑上忙活，检索着Dalek侦察兵芯片里的信息。Ianto做他能做到的一切，让电话线保持通畅，传达接过来的联系，根据转入的要求输出紧急章程。他的手停不住发抖。

他望向房间另一头看到Doctor清空了屏幕正在接进Torchwood，搜索着他们的武器目录。

“接进主机去，”他扬声道。Doctor抬头看看他。“你只在看我们的。进主机去，那会让你同时看到其它的Torchwood分部。”

“你们有什么 _有用_ 的？”Doctor问。

“本地只有小型军备。核弹头——美国有更多。如果必要的话Tosh能进去。”

“提前预警，”Doctor说。“和TARDIS。”

“两艘TARDIS，”Ianto回道。

“两艘？”

“我们找到了一艘。是我的，我想，”Ianto说。要想他自己拥有任何如此不可思议的东西真的很奇怪；他几乎连拥有自己的公寓都不习惯的。

Doctor慢慢地直起身。

“你有一艘TARDIS？”他问。

“我想是这样，”Ianto清空一座电信塔，截断大约一千五百人的电话把线路开给Owen。“Jack是这么叫它的。我不知道怎么用。”

“我知道，”Doctor说。“而你会知道的。快来。”

“但——”

“快 _来_ ！”Doctor拉住他的手臂把他从电脑前扯开。他们跑走的时候Ianto捡起他的钥匙往背后大叫。

“ **TOSH！保持通讯！** ”

“你们去哪？”Jack叫道。

“拯救世界！你们继续！” 门在他们背后碰地关上之前Doctor 回答。他耳朵上挂着的通讯器哔了一声。

“他刚才说拯救世界来着吗？”Jack在他耳边问。

“我想是的，sir，”Ianto边跑边回道。“Doctor！车子！”

“看起来糟，跑起来妙？”Doctor跳进被打得不成样子的SUV的乘客座位里。

“大概是那样，”Ianto回答，发动引擎。他空转了一下轮子，碰碰通讯器。“有人清空道路了吗？”

“在做了，”Gwen的声音应道。

“Ianto？”Jack的声音。

“正在尽力，sir，”Ianto回答。“我想Doctor有个计划了。”

“好吧。正在把你接进Torchwood网络。”

“这样做好吗？”

“我信任Doctor，”Jack说。火热的嫉妒一下从Ianto的腹部窜上来，但他集中精神开车。“ _Torchwood全员，这是Captain Jack Harkness在Torchwood Three指挥。我们有红色代码状况。控制权转交给Ianto Jones，Torchwood Three。这是最高优先全权移交，A8942。说hello，Ianto。_ ”

“Sir？”Ianto疑问。他知道代号A8942；它优先于 _一切_ ，包括军队和警方的命令组织。

“对大家说几句话，Jones。”

Ianto做了个深呼吸，拐过一个街角，几乎没晕过去。“这是Ianto Jones，Torchwood Three。状况报告。”

“General Corcoran，Mr. Jones。军队待命中。”

“American Troops Overseas待命中，Mr. Jones。”

“European Alliance Troops待命中，Mr. Jones。”

“Cardiff Police待命，Mr. Jones。”

“Torchwood Two，Mr. Jones，待命。”

“Torchwoods Five和Six待命，Mr. Jones。”

“我们还有Torchwood Six？”Ianto问。

“其实只是我，Ianto。”

“Melissa？”Ianto问。Melissa曾经就坐在两个桌以外的旁边——

“Torchwood One代表，Ianto。Canary Wharf永志不忘。”

“全体收到，”Ianto说。他看向Doctor。

“分散战斗机，”Doctor说。

“军队，所有单位，战斗机，分散开来，”Ianto传话。

“把这仗留在空中打。”

“把战斗保持在空中，”Ianto重复。然后他们拐过另一个街角直冲进一阵火花里。

“继续开！”Doctor说。Dalek哨兵们集合在小公园前面正向他们自由射击。

“我们没法过得去的——”

“继续开！”

Ianto铲进火光的爆炸当中，金属锵锒作响着撞在防撞栏和挡风玻璃上。

“地面部队和Torchwood，武装预备，”他们轧过掉到地上的哨兵时他说。“带足武器前往市中心。准备防守保卫。Three，保持联系。”

“Three待命。”Jack令人安心的声音。

“地面部队配置完毕。”

“Two下线。”

“Five下线。”

“Six下线。祝好运，Ianto。”

Doctor推开车门用一支看起来像支水笔的东西瞄准四散的烟雾。Ianto把车子刹停。

“慢慢地出去，”Doctor说。Ianto打开门滑出去。哨兵们只是悬浮在那儿，沉默地威吓着。“TARDIS在哪儿？”

“公园里，”Ianto慢慢地往后退过去。

“Ianto，我们有初始影像了。”Tosh说。

“天空里每个会动的东西都马上跑没影了，”Owen补充。“很难看得清楚……”

“不是一艘大太空船，”Tosh说。“噢，我的天啊。”

他们小心后退着往TARDIS移动过去时Ianto抬头看了看。像有一大片银色的云遮挡了太阳。

“初始影像，”他说。“Dalek入侵部队聚集在英国上空。军队集合。”

“UK Military收到。”

“European Alliance收到。”

“US Overseas Military，收到。有更多的战斗机分散开来，Mr. Jones，但要到达英国需要时间。”

Ianto往后伸手，脚跟一踢，把门拉开了。Doctor把他推进去然后马上也跟进来。他关门时Ianto看到哨兵们装备上武器。门关上几秒后就有嘶嘶的声响。

“会撑住的，”Doctor跑到控制面板前。他踢了踢几个控杆，扭过两个旋钮，然后咧嘴大大地笑起来。“你好啊，美人儿，”他轻轻哼道。“你真漂亮不是吗。见到你真好。”

“Daleks在大气层外圈了，”Jack说。“Ianto，你在那里做什么？”

“ **准备起飞！** ”Doctor大叫。

“收到吗，sir？”

“收到，Mr. Jones，”Jack回道。Ianto脚下的地板开始震动，然后就有一种往上运动的感觉，好像在升降梯里似的。“我们有影像了——老天爷，Ianto。”

Ianto转向其中一个监视器，想也不想地输入指令。一个图像出现在他的屏幕上，一艘巨大的飞船，惊人地优雅，难以置信地流畅美丽。他渐渐地意识到他是在看着TARDIS真正的样子。

“TARDIS起飞，”Ianto说。“军队方面，你们会在Cardiff上空看到一个巨大的物体。我在那个物体里面。请别对我们开火。”

“收到。”数个声音异口同声地道。

“进入大气层内了！”Tosh说。

“我们见鬼的要怎么做？”Ianto悄声道。

“你来开。到这些坐标的位置去，”Doctor指指贴在一个屏幕上的百事贴。

“我？那你做什么？”

“离开这儿。别担心，我就在你后面。找找看一个小警亭。”Doctor拍拍他的肩膀。“祝你好运。”

“可我不知道怎么——”

“按最自然的做就对了！”Doctor在一个屏幕上直接输入一组数据。然后他开始消失了。

现在Ianto独自在一艘他不知道怎么驾驶的太空船上，半个世界的军事部队等着听他的命令。

“他妈的 _操_ ，”他衷心地道。他按了按通讯器。“状况！”

“Daleks脱离大气层了。”Tosh听起来很紧张。 _想象不到为什么_ 。

“五分钟内抵达射程范围内，”一个美国口音。

“准备好就开火，”Ianto说。

“一直想听你这么说，”Jack说。

“以全部应有的敬意，sir，现在是时候说轻薄话吗？”Ianto问，看着到底有多少个控制开关心里发慌。

“快死了？正是时候说轻薄话，”Jack回道。Ianto得承认他从战斗机飞行员们那里听到一阵大笑。

他没意识到自己握住了桌上的一个球体，直到他稍微转了转它然后感觉到TARDIS再度上升。他往另一个方向转了转，按了个按钮。TARDIS回应了。Ianto放开通讯器，留在线路上，开始用双手驾驶。

“Ianto Meredith Jones，”一个声音响起来，Doctor的声音。一个Time Lord。一个同伴Time Lord。“你学得很快。准备好拯救世界了吗？”

“就只是这样吗？”Ianto问。“我每周这么做个两次还能保持卫生间干净呢。”

“那是轻薄话吗？”Jack问。

“大概是没错，sir。Doctor，你在线上吗？”

“Hallo，地球人！”Doctor说，听起来有些疯狂。“Cardiff上空的那个大东西下面你们会看到一个小蓝盒子。也别对那个开火。”

“收到，小蓝盒子。”

“我们去哪儿，Doctor？”Ianto问。

“听好了，Ianto，”Doctor说，Ianto明白到Doctor在计划什么的时候他开始咧嘴笑了。

***

Mister Jones is a worthy man,  
And to his house I brought my wran  
I brought my wran to visit him here  
To wish him a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year

  
那艘明亮的流线型太空船——二十分钟前还是生着锈的儿童攀爬玩具——在空中超过大群的战斗机，就像一只甲虫超过一群小蚊子。那片银云越积越大，随着Dalek进军这小小的蓝色行星，准备着做两件事：毁灭Time Lords和消灭人类。哪一件先发生都没关系。

只有少数几个像注视着那艘闪闪发光的太空船一样热心地留意着那个蓝盒子的人看到它加速飞开去，绕开Daleks进入地球大气层时短暂地变成金色的银色大军。在电视上那看起来像烟火。在Torchwood Three先进的三维雷达屏幕上，那看起来像步步逼进的死亡。

“Ianto？”Jack问。

“别担心，”Ianto说。

“无论如何我还是在担心。”

“我也是，sir。”

“在也许是我们活着的最后十分钟里我想你可以叫我Jack吧，Ianto。”

“不是要打断你们的兴致，”Doctor插口，“但我们真的有活要干。准备好了吗，Mr. Jones？”

“准备好了，”Ianto的声音像是害怕极了。“所有战斗机，不管看到什么，直到Daleks接近你们才开火。”

“收到。”

Doctor的声音突然变得古怪地带着回响。“ **喂呦！嘿！DALEKS！** ”

Daleks的下降停住了。

“ **嘿！在这边！** ”Ianto的声音，同样奇怪地反响着。“ **TWLL DIN POB DALEKH！** ”

Jack开始大笑起来。他实在忍不住。只有Ianto会喊着威尔士语的战号冲上战场。

“Arseholes to Daleks？”Gwen不可置信地问。

“看，”Tosh指指屏幕。

Daleks从中分成两半。左边的转向左，一个小蓝盒子正挑战地浮在那儿；右边的一半转向另一艘TARDIS，Ianto的TARDIS。

“Jack？”Ianto微弱地道。

“是？”Jack说。

“无论如何，都有一颗心是给你的。”

啪地轻轻一下，TARDIS离开了通讯线路。有什么在雷达屏幕上闪动。Dalek大军像是起了波纹。在电视上就像一群银鱼突然转了方向。

Daleks开火了。

***

And one to the other, you'll hear them all say  
Goodbye fare ye well, Goodbye fare ye well,  
Here comes our young Jacky with eighteen months pay  
Hurrah, me boys, we're homeward bound

  
从某种意义来说Daleks是有智慧的；他们有一定程度的自我意识，能够为未来订计划，根据命令行事，做简单的决定。他们只是不 _聪明_ 。

一条时间战役中的旧策略对当时的Daleks不会起作用，他们已经习惯Time Lords作战的方式了。不过，这新的一代从来没有同时面对一个以上的Time Lord，所以他们不知道。

Daleks总会先集中在最近或者最有威胁的目标上。在有两艘TARDIS的情况下，他们平均分配。一边把目标锁定在Doctor的TARDIS上，呼号是小蓝盒子。另一边把目标锁定在第二艘TARDIS上，被区域内的军队称呼为“你他妈的老天啊”，“见鬼的那是啥”，和TORCHWOOD-3。

在他们开火前的最后一秒，两艘TARDIS在时间中消失了一瞬，然后重新出现在Daleks空中海洋的对面。Daleks于是乖乖地转向，追着他们的目标，然后直接向彼此开火。

Doctor的TARDIS，由一个有着丰富经验和纯熟技巧的Time Lord所驾驶，躲开了所有没打到另一个Dalek的炮火。

随着战斗渐缓，Dalek零零星星地开始从天空落下来，在下面聚过来扫清幸存者的战斗机看到红光一闪正打在另一艘TARDIS的前端，让它倾到一边旋转着往地球掉下去。

Jack的通讯器啪地打开了。

“这是Ianto Jones，”一个很小的声音说道。“注意掉落的碎片。地面部队，引导所有人到有结实屋顶的建筑内回避。Torchwood，撤退，找掩护。”

“Ianto？”Jack说。“你还好吗？”

“不好，sir，谢谢你，”Ianto回答。“我想船完蛋了。”

“那艘船在坠落！”一个声音叫道。“Mr. Jones，你能弹出吗？”

“不会知道该怎么办，”Ianto的声音。“我想我能控制坠毁。现在传送方位。”

“ **IANTO** ，”Jack大喊。

“最好开始行动了，sir。可能还会从坠毁中生还的，”Ianto愉快地道。

“Doctor？”

“我还在跟些Daleks纠缠呢，”Doctor说。“Mr. Jones？”

“坚守位置，Doctor，”Ianto扬声道。

“收到，Mr. Jones，”Doctor回复，但Torchwood Three已经没人在听了。Jack，Owen，Tosh和Gwen跑向第二辆SUV，Tosh查对她抄在手上的方位坐标。

“他要降在机场附近，”她说，车子尖叫着冲上路。

“Ianto，还在吗？”Jack问。“我们来接你了。”

“正减慢下降速度。非常感谢，”Ianto说。“离撞击还有四分钟。”

“继续说话，”Jack说。

“说什么？”Ianto听起来有点乐了。“Doctor，战斗如何？”

“都从天上轰下来了，”一个不同的声音回答。

“那是谁说的？”Doctor要求道。

“RAF Cottesmore的Wing Commander Peterson，”歉意的回答。

“Well，就是他说的那样。”

“离撞击还有三分钟，”Ianto说。“干得好，Doctor。”

“Mr. Jones，Torchwood Five和Six撤退完毕，”一个女性的声音说道。

“Jack，你能把我的通讯线路切断吗？”Ianto问。

“正在办，”Jack说。Gwen对他点点头。“多谢你们，Torchwood，各位士兵和军官们。撤退。当心残骸。”另一下点头。“Okay，Ianto。所有事都安排好了。”

“好。我把TARDIS设定为如果撞击后可能的话就回Torchwood。没必要在野外弄一堆麻烦。”

“别老那么一丝不苟了，乖宝宝，”Owen说。

“是是，大哥，”Ianto回嘴。“离撞击还有两分钟。我要切断通讯了。我不认为你们会想从里面听着坠毁的。”

“Ianto，别——”Jack说，但那一声轻响可怕地终极。他不确定SUV能超过音速但他会尽力的。

船落地的时候他们已经足够近到能看到它的撞击；大片地面被铲起来，震荡波把车子掀得有一秒钟只有两只轮子着地。Jack猛打方向盘再度把它转回四轮着地，在威尔士坎坷不平的野外跳了跳继续往前冲。

他们接近过去时船闪烁着似乎在缩小；它完全消失成地平线上的一个小点，变为一个拼命打着转的蓝色警用电话亭。

Jack刹停车子跳到潮湿的草地上，往那个奇迹般正捂着腹部摇摇晃晃向他们走过来的人影跑过去。

Owen提着他的医疗袋跑在Jack前头；他赶到Ianto身边，一把把他推倒在地，扯开袋子抽出一大卷纱布开始止血（天啊那些血那么多的血那么多像人类一样鲜红的血）。Jack在他旁边跪下来。

“嘿，大英雄，”他说。

“Jack，”Ianto咕哝道，往后仰着头。“Doctor说我们赢了？”

“你自己问他，” Jack说，Doctor也到了。

“他的内脏全乱套了，”Owen说。“我不知道该怎么治好。”

“别治了，”Ianto摸索着握住Jack的手。他皱皱脸。“没事的。”

“是啊，让我们留下你死掉就好，”Owen生气地说，手上还是不停。Doctor坚决而温和地把他推开了。

“他不会死的，”他说。

Owen把纱布甩到地上。“就是没人会死！”

Doctor紧紧抓住Ianto另一只手。

“这回知道怎么做了吗？”他问。Ianto摇头。“好吧。我会陪着你。会痛的。只要集中精神。你的身体知道怎么办。”

“什么？”Gwen问。

“这很妙的！”Doctor说。“注意了，同学们。”

Ianto尖叫，他的皮肤开始发光。他握住Jack的手紧得生疼。然后，紧得能折断骨头。

“啊啊啊！”Doctor说。“别挣扎，你会弄伤你的小狗狗的。”

“小狗狗？”Jack问道。“抱歉？”

“还是说毛绒绒的小狗狗？”Doctor说。Ianto歇斯底里地大笑起来。笑声很快变成一声痛喊，他发亮得让Jack不能直视。Jack转开视线但并不松手；他能感觉到Ianto的骨头在皮肤下移动。他看看Doctor，他的脸被光映得明亮不已。

然后比他眨眼还快的，结束了。亮光一闪消失，他所能听到的只有Ianto的呼吸，深重不过平缓。他低头看看。

Ianto还是仰躺着，但取代了拱着背头往前倾的姿势，他正平静地躺在那儿望着天空。而且是以他的脸——Ianto的脸，他真正的脸——在望着。

“Well，这不是我会挑的样子，不过也不必失望。至少这很熟悉，”Doctor说。Ianto眨眨眼，愉快地笑了。

“这是我的样子，”他说，他们帮忙把他拉起来。“这个能量……东西会……”

Doctor摇摇头。“如果我这么做就不会。阻止他要是他试着揍我，”他对Owen说。

“阻止谁要是—— **HEY WOAH** ，”Owen说，眼瞪瞪地瞧着Doctor把Ianto往前拉了一把重重地吻在他嘴上。Jack一下跳起来，Owen赶快把他推给Gwen扯住。

Doctor一放开Ianto的头Ianto就用力往后一挣，这倒让Jack满意了，他原本觉得他为着各种各样的理由想给他们一人来一拳的。

“Heeewwoow！”Doctor晃晃脑袋。“晕晕的。然后……吞掉……”

他大大地咽了咽，又再全身摇晃一下，然后吐了一口唾沫。

“这应该能搞定了，”他说。“好玩！我几百年没这么做过了。Oouw，来吧，Jack。他基本上是亲戚诶！这什么都不是的。”

“你……”Jack指着他。“你。”

Jack往前跃过来， _连带着Gwen一起_ ，Doctor赶紧试着往后退。他退得不够快，Jack一下熊抱就把他扑倒在地，给他肩膀上来了几下。

“你是 _天才_ ！”Jack嚷嚷。Doctor大笑起来。Gwen从Jack身上滚下来，Tosh腿一软坐到地上；Owen也瘫了下来，把沾满血的绷带往旁边一扔。Jack滚在草地上继续大笑，只有Ianto还站着。

他仰视着Ianto，他们原本的Ianto，遥望着地平线。总是跟其他人稍微疏远着，他们一头冲进什么的时候殿后不前，当不被需要时就消失到角落里去。风在他身边掠过，吹乱他的头发，卷起他染着血撕坏了的衬衫衣角。

然后Ianto朝天空望去，小片小片的金属正开始飘落下来。他微微地笑了，一个有时出现在Doctor脸上的笑容。

与一个Time Lord一起的生活。永远不会无聊。

***

Sometimes I forget to tell you  
I can't promise that I won't  
If I forget to say I love you  
It don't mean I don't

  
Doctor双手插在口袋里，踮起脚摇晃了下，绕着TARDIS转了一圈，然后伸手碰碰门。

“Well，这很棒嘛，”他说。“能开开门吗？”

“有一个小窍门，”Ianto拉着金属小扶手的同时踢了一下门角。门开了，Doctor踏进去，关上门消失了。Gwen透过玻璃瞄瞄里面，但能看到的只是一个公共电话。

“为什么选电话亭？”Doctor从里面问，声音有点模糊不清。

“不显眼又不碍事，”Ianto回答。门打开，Doctor冒出来。

“在一个办公室中央可不是那样，”他说。

“在这个办公室里是的，”Ianto回道。

“没错，我明白了。”

“再说我一直都挺喜欢红色电话亭子的，”Ianto说。“你觉得怎么样？”

“Well，有些挺厉害的损害，但还是能用。不过需要很多修理的功夫。”

“我有时间的，”Ianto低头看着他的鞋子。Doctor把他的下巴轻轻抬起来。

“你有，你也没有，”他说。

“Gwen，”Jack说，把她拉走了。“我想那边有些我们该去看看的东西。”

“Sir，你不需要……”Ianto开口，但Jack已经坚决地把Gwen和其他人领到hub另一头去了。

“如果你留在这儿我不能把一艘TARDIS留给Torchwood，”Doctor继续道。“诱惑太大了，即使对你也是。你甚至还 _能_ 留在这儿吗？知道了你所知道的那么多之后？你非常人类，但你并不是他们中的一个。这就是其中的痛苦。”

Ianto耸肩。他清楚这动作让他看起来像个孩子，但他也觉得像个孩子。

“你可以跟我来，”Doctor说。“去见识宇宙的奥妙。学习你是谁，你所来自的地方，学会了解时间。”

“像Jack那样？”Ianto问。

“Jack永远不能像我们一样明白的。这不是轻蔑——不，这不是。看入你的心再告诉我不是这样。他是一个人类——比绝大多数要聪明，但他只是没有那种能力。你知道的。你知道现在你永远会比他们更快，更聪明。”

“我可以再次成为人类。”

“我怀疑你还可不可以。”

“你可以让我再次成为人类。”

“然后你会有什么，五十年的生命？”

“你不能两者皆得，Doctor，”Ianto苦涩地道。“如果我更快、更聪明或者别的怎么样，那么我就不是人类。如果我像人类一样思考，那么我就是一个人类。”

“你是唯一的另一个了，”Doctor说，听起来几乎是渴求的。“而你想要我只是……把你留在这儿？”

Ianto又再研究起自己的鞋子。

“我是吗？”他终于问道。“战时他们把孩子们都送到乡下安全的地方去。万一Time Lords也这么做了呢？把孩子们一个个放到TARDIS里送他们越过空间和时间四处流落。你会去找他们、把他们聚集起来吗？抱歉，但我无法想象你那样做，Doctor。你不是那种类型。”

“可你是。”

“是的，也许……”Ianto轻触着电话亭的边缘。他的手掌下感觉温暖。“也许当我修好我的船，当我想知道更多的时候，我会去找的。也许有张名单。有某种找到他们的方法。我甚至不知道我自己的名字。也许我能找到。但你并没有立场从我手上带走我的TARDIS或者告诉我去哪里或者不去哪里。而我想留在这儿。”

Doctor转开视线。“跟Captain Jack一起。”

“是的。还有我的朋友。这不只是你的收养星球而已。也是我的。实际上属于我的更多。”

他没扬起头地只抬眼瞧了瞧Doctor。

Doctor在微笑。

“Mr. Jones，你在Gallifrey上一定会是值得关注的，”他说。“我想我们原本可以成为很好的朋友。”

“我们现在也还是可以的，Doctor。我们有很多共同点。”

他们都转过去看看Jack，Jack脸红了，别开头不再盯着他们。

“当你确实到了——上面那儿的时候，”Doctor往上转转眼睛。“给我们打个电话，好吧？”

“那电话可以通两边的。如果你觉得孤单了，”他谨慎地道。

Doctor的笑容消逝了。“是啊。也许吧。”

Ianto摇摇头。“能见到你真的很有趣，Doctor。”

“我也一样，Mr. Jones。”

Ianto伸出手，Doctor握住了；他们双手交握之际一幅景象从一个传给了另一个。Gallifrey的闪烁星空，星座明亮清晰。

另一道讯息传回去； _谢谢你_ 。

“我自己走就行了。我可不习惯长久的道别，”Doctor说，闪过门口走掉了。

Ianto穿过整个Torchwood回到其他人假装在谈话的地方。

“我要留下来，”他说。

Gwen给了他一个拥抱，Owen友好地打了他一拳（打在肾脏的位置，友好且除开不论），Tosh上下揉擦着他的手臂。他越过Gwen的头上向Jack看去，他正犹豫地微笑着。

“关于那颗心，你是认真的吗？”Jack问。

***

Oh but you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your lips so soft  
There is nothing for me  
But to love you  
Just the way you look tonight

  
晚上八点四十二分，Jack把其他人都遣回家了。

Ianto说他一安置好TARDIS就会离开；取而代之的，从八点四十五分到九点十五分他清理了会议室，收拾好Owen的医疗报告，然后用玻璃清洁剂给TARDIS洗了窗户。它似乎挺喜欢的。

他端出Myfanwy的晚餐，写了一张购物清单：新衬衫，两条新的领带，一条面包，茶，和橙子。也许他不该挑战命运、明天就去购物，不过总得有人去做啊。

九点二十二分他惊讶地听到了音乐。一开始他奇怪不知是不是发生的所有事情的某种副作用，可之后他意识到那是从Owen很早以前装在上层栏杆上的扩音器里传出来的。他走到hub中央抬头四处望望。Fred Astaire？

Jack从Tosh熄了灯的电脑站后面走出来，控制台的蓝光短暂地扫过他的脸。

“Hi，”他说。

“Sir，”Ianto回道。Jack继续往前，直到他们站得——噢，非常近。

“我从权威的消息来源得知，”Jack说，“Time Lords很爱跳舞。”

“我不会知道，”Ianto回答。Jack邀请地伸出手。Ianto握住了。因为看起来真的没其它事可以做了。

不，不是那样的。他握住Jack的手是因为他想要那么做。

九点二十三分，他们正在随着音乐轻缓地移动，Jack把他拉近些吻了他。

“你像是很喜欢嘛，”Jack说。

Ianto有意地偏过头，好让墙上的钟不在他视线之内。Jack没有注意到，或者如果他注意到了，也不在意；他的双手滑上Ianto的手臂，把他的领带扯掉，解开他换上的干净衬衫的扣子（反正那是Jack的）。掌心平抵在他的胸口，Jack感觉着他的两个心跳。Jack不可能在做别的事，即使他边那么做边在吻他。

Ianto微笑着稍微退开一点。

“我只能得到一个？”Jack问。

“是的，”Ianto说。“左边的那个。”

“右边那个是谁的？”

“我恐怕右边那个是属于威尔士的，sir。”

Jack笑得那么厉害，他滚到地上去了。

~ END ~


End file.
